Pens and Papers
by LeuieFaye
Summary: He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him. FEM!AlixMei...! :D
1. Chapter 1

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

* * *

(***)

It was cloudy and windy that day when she met him – it was cold and dull like the dark clouds would shed its tears any moment now but he doesn't seem to mind the weather approaching the town that day and just continued to read his book in hand – too deep into it like his whole being just flew inside the book and his body remained intact solid to the world.

Her hand twitched when she heard the thunder growled lowly…the wind started to get wet and after contemplating for a minute she tucked the loose gold strands of her hair – she slowly and quietly walked closer to the young man with long disheveled red mop hair who is sitting in one of the benches in the park. Even when she's practically within reach in the back of the young man – he didn't even twitch and just flipped another page of his book. She, on the other hand can't really understand herself as to why she's here – standing and waiting for something to happen.

Another rumbling of thunder rolled, _it's going to rain soon…yes…if he got caught in the rain he'll catch a bad cold after…_ She nodded to herself and convinced herself though…yet the real reason she stopped by is when her eyes landed on his whole physical being – she caught herself intently gazing at him like he's the most interesting man in the world which is by that moment felt like he is to her.

What a simple man.

Actually he's not the prettiest man not with those big freckles he got on his face just below his eyes and that long disheveled red hair just made him like he hadn't gotten a cut for years (or maybe he is) but the thing is she was captivated how his lips would slightly quirked upwards when he read something good and the way his red eyes would shine in wonder while reading…

He's just looked so content…such a simple person with simple needs…oh so true.

She remained standing there like a post when the first droplet of rain fell on her nose – without realizing it she suddenly pulled out her folding umbrella from her school bag and opened it just exactly the time when the rain poured down in a slow beat. Hovering over the young man, she sighed in relief as she just shielded him just in time from the cold rain.

Noticing the shadow over him – the young man looked over his shoulder and saw a young lady with long wavy golden hair with a pair of golden eyes, wearing cotton fuchsia blouse partnered with white slacks pants and sandals.

He kept staring at her when she spoke, "It's raining…" Without replying, the young man slightly lifted his head and finally noticed the wet droplets falling down from the dark cloudy sky.

"Uhh…" He uttered almost inaudibly.

Fisting her hand on the leather handle of her bag she offered a soft and kind smile, "You may come with me…?" His red eyes bore on gold eyes blankly. "Instead of staying out here…uhmm… I know a café near here…you can continue reading there without catching a cold out here." She offered.

The red haired young man thought of it for a few seconds and decided to get up from the cold and almost wet bench he's been sitting on for the past hour or two. That's when he noticed how small the golden haired lass is…her height is just barely his shoulder.

Surprised by the silent response, she took the liberty to hold the umbrella and she ushered him to come with her, "Let's go."

They went inside a rather spacious and cozy café – it's warm and has good lighting that is just right for him to read his book. Turning to his female companion who deposited her wet umbrella to the guard and walked to him with a small smile – he sighed and went to the counter with her.

"What would you like?" He suddenly asked startling her out of her trance.

"Huh?" She looked at him then to the menu, "Oh…no need…I'll pay my own…" She laughed wryly at him but he can't have that.

"I insist…" He said dully and almost authoritatively. She's been kind enough to remind him of the weather and the least he could do is offer good companionship. "Just a small thank you for the umbrella and reminding me of the weather…"

She blushed and stammered a bit but the stare he gave her said otherwise and without any choice, she reluctantly gave in and nodded, "Well…I'd like the American Chocolate Coffee…"

"What about a snack?" He asked.

Looking at him again then back to the menu she then sighed, "Almond Vanilla Cake please…" He nodded then turned to the cashier and stated their orders. "I'll find us a seat then…"She gestured a hand which he nodded in reply.

 _What a man with few words…_

When she found a seat near the window she called him over and both of them sat down, facing each other and waited for their orders to come.

The young man remained quiet and dull but didn't start reading for some reasons and just kept staring at his female companion while the said 'companion' fidgeted on her seat looking everywhere but him.

Finding her voice box again she cut off the pregnant silence engulfing them, "Uhh…" She started. "By the way I apologize for not introducing myself earlier…my name's Alibaba…" Well that's a first. "It's nice to meet you…" She bowed slightly to him.

After a few moments of observing, "It's okay and I'm Koumei…and it's nice to meet you too…" He introduced rather dully, "And again…Thank you for the umbrella…"

Alibaba blushed again that didn't go unnoticed to Koumei, "N-no…it's fine really…It was just a spur of the moment and also I'm worried that you might catch a bad cold and your book would get wet then…I just kind of act unconsciously…I guess…?" She almost cussed herself when she noticed it ended as a question.

"Hmm…" He hummed then both of them turned to the waitress who got their orders and thank her for it; they started their silent conversation and ate their fill slowly. "You're a student?" He asked while holding his Arabian Cappuccino in hand.

"Oh…yeah…actually I'm a working student." She replied while getting her school notebook out of her bag. "I'm taking Economics and Livelihood in Toran University." She smiled at him.

"Oh…Are you a scholar then?" He sipped his coffee.

"Nope…my father is supporting my college fee but I fend for my living expenses with my job salary." She laughed softly and good-naturedly. "It's my second year now actually." Alibaba then put down her notebook on her lap and took a bite of her chiffon cake. "What about you?"

"I'm a writer…" He noticed the shine in her eyes but silently ignored it. "More on realistic fictions…"

"Wow…that's amazing then…!" She looked awed and childlike. "I do like books since I was a kid…well…may I know your works if it's okay?" The curiosity in her eyes is visible. "Not much though…" He took out a book from his jacket and gave it to her, "Here."

"No kidding!" Her smile widen in delight. "You're the one who wrote the 'Blasphemy of Wisdom'?" She looked at the cover and there at the center end printed the pen name of Koumei, "So you're 'Renmei'… you're one of my favorite writers!" Then she paused and gasped. "Oh my…is that supposed to be a secret?"

Koumei didn't expect that remark from her, "No, it's alright just don't blurt my name out in the open and thank you." It was the first time he got such comment face to face since he's not a people's person and would never go to book signing events and just kept on track by the comments of his fans in the social media sites.

"Such a coincidence to meet you…it's a real pleasure to finally meet you then." She bowed again to him. "So what have you been reading since I met you in the park?"

He lifted the thick book with a title 'Camellia' – a mystery crime book his brother gave to him, "It's one of the works of Scheherazade."

"You got the newly published book of Lady Scheherazade when it was just released this morning?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Wow…that's one hell of a book you got there…!"

"My brother gave it to me." He replied.

"You might as well continue reading then…if I'm not a bother to you." She gestured and resumed devouring her free treats.

"It's fine…I've been reading for the last hour so resting my eyes is not a bad idea." This time he smiled to her that caught her off guard. "What kind of books do you have then?"

Composing herself Alibaba put down her cup on the table, "I have a little collection of children books…" She said shyly.

"Children books?" Well, that's kind of old school.

"Original children books or what they seemed to be with the kids nowadays." She scratched her head wryly. "You know the original anthology of the Grimm's Fairytales and Hans Christian Andersen."

"Ah…I see…" He chuckled lightly. "It's a bit different than what we have been told when we were kids right?" Maybe it's not a bad idea coming with her and letting his reading time be wasted.

"Yeah…totally different but the thing is I like it original since unlike the remake fairytales – reality does not work with rainbows and ponies…we're humans after all." Her eyes turned liquid gold for a second, "I really like classic novels like Alice in Wonderland, Howl's Moving Castle, Little Lord Fauntleroy and the Nobody's Girl. Do you think that I'm childish?"

Koumei looked at her and sighed, "I don't think you're childish…but you're emotional or easily moved by emotions and spur of moments." Running a palm over his book he continued, "And I assumed you liked adventure-themed books the most."

Alibaba gaped for a good ten seconds before she stammered a reply, "Wow…you read too much that you can actually read someone even you just met me this day…I can't even think of an excuse to deny any of it." She chuckled. It's not like he's offending her but he just nailed the description of her personality without sweat. "Well…if I read you I my own way…I say…" She then looked at him more intensely almost making him uncomfortable. "You're nerd and good in communicating with others unless necessary or you just felt like it. And I can feel that…you're lazy…sorry about that but it's just you're so dull…" She can't help but criticized him.

"That's priceless coming from you." He remarked making her to pout. "Not that I'm complaining about what you said. It's human nature to judge after all."

"Sorry."

"No need."

Silence then fell between them for a few seconds before Koumei opened his mouth again, "But I do am lazy…for the most part of it…" Alibaba smiled. The most rainy afternoon was spent with them talking about every books they've read and have not read; by the time they finished it was already night and the rain finally stopped.

"Well…I certainly had a good time with you Koumei-san." Alibaba sat up from her seat with Koumei following her. "It's a shame that we'll have to part ways from here." She took her now dry umbrella from the guard and both of them went outside the café.

"Part ways here?" Koumei frowned. "I'll take you home from here by then we can both part ways." He can't just leave a lady by this time of night. "And don't try to say you're imposing me..." She shut her mouth in attempt. "I have a sister almost your age and your safety is important."

"That's close to being a gentleman." She remarked with a smile. "But thank you." He looked at her with his amusingly dull eyes. They both walked silently together in familiar roads near a penthouse building. "You're just near here?" Koumei asked.

"Yeah…just a little corner there on the left." She pointed a lamp post where an alley road is. "Why?"

"That would be just a short trip to the penthouse building then…"

Oh…so lives in a penthouse building…how lucky for him then but of course what do you expect from a successful writer himself. _Unlike me…_ she thought sullenly. She suddenly stopped in front of an old apartment then turned to him with a sad smile, "Well…thank you again for accompanying me home. See that corner door…" She pointed the dark part of the apartment. "That's my little home." Koumei grunted as a reply. "And I hope I can borrow one of your collections…it's really nice to read something before going to bed or just relaxing."

Koumei looked at her again, "My penthouse is in 4th floor and my front door is easy to find since it has a name plate so you don't have to worry about getting the wrong door…"

"You mean…?" She looked at him with a gaping mouth.

"Yes…you can come in my house anytime you want or better…" He took out a small card and gave it to her. "Just call me or text me…but don't expect a reply…" She almost laughed outright there but controlled it. "Well that's helpful…" She quirked a smile and looked up at him brightly. "I'll see you later then…?"

With one last glance with each other Koumei left with a small smile on his face while Alibaba has a delightful face while walking towards her apartment door.

(***)

Mind telling me what do you think of it...?


	2. Chapter 2

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Date and Time: Tuesday - 8:30 A.M.

It's been two days since Alibaba met Koumei in the park that one rainy afternoon and she's been eager to meet him again to borrow one of his collections of books. And since she only has a three subject afternoon class this day she thought that visiting the red haired writer this early time is not bad.

"It's really a big penthouse building…" Alibaba said in awe as she stopped right in front of the penthouse building where Koumei's house is. "I wonder what kind of penthouse he has… hmm..." Without much other thought Alibaba fixed her clothes consisting of simple orange cotton ruffled blouse and black leggings and white strap sandals. "Maybe it's not much considering his personality…his house would be in simpler taste full of books or whatnot." She muttered to herself while she went inside the building and walked straight to the elevator area and pushed the fourth floor button.

When she got to the said floor Alibaba then started to look for Koumei's front door. "Ah…there it is!" She said with a smile when she saw the nameplate just under the doorbell and code passage bar. "REN KOUMEI…" She muttered absentmindedly then averted her gaze to the front door in front of her. "Huh?" That's when she noticed something.

The door is opened slightly.

"Why's the door open?" She asked to no one while opening the door, "Hello? Koumei-san? Are you there?" She called but no one is responding. "Koumei-san? It's me Alibaba! Hello –" She called again while peeking inside the penthouse but her eyes widen when she saw a sprawled body not far from the genkan. "Koumei-san!" Without thinking Alibaba went inside the house and knelt down the unmoving body of one Ren Koumei.

"Koumei-san?!" She shook his body hard but he won't move and when she's about to call him again she suddenly heard a snoring sound coming from him. "Eh?" Alibaba then turned his body and saw the sleeping face of Koumei.

"What the hell…? I thought something bad happened to him…" She sighed in relief while looking around the hallway of the penthouse. "I might as well wake him up." She then again shook him up but he won't budge of his deep slumber. "Koumei-san…! You will catch a bad cold sleeping here…! Come one…wake up now…!" She called out but the sleeping freckled man just grunted in reply while snoring away her calls.

Sighing to herself, Alibaba decided to help the freckled man off the cold ground to his bedroom. "Koumei-san!" She called loudly this time making Koumei to snap his eyes open half lidded. "I'll help you to your bedroom then instead of sleeping here…You can point where your room is." Alibaba said while looking at his sleepy face.

"Wha-?" Koumei answered dumbly but he just nodded and kept himself half-awake half-asleep. "There…" He sluggishly pointed towards the white door to the right side of the hallway.

"Okay then…" Alibaba grunted as she put his arms on her shoulders and helped him up the cold floor. "Heave yourself up Koumei-san…you're quite heavy you know!" Alibaba can hardly catch her breath while bouncing her body to maneuver Koumei's body as his weight slows them down.

Koumei on the other hand walked sluggishly putting much weight on his middle body than his lower body to walk properly. When they got to the door, Alibaba opened it and was met of a great mess not even her own brothers could make.

"What the hell…?" Her widen eyes twitched in disgust and her gaze roamed inside the big room consisting of Living, dining and kitchen room mixed in one big space. On the left side is staircase leading to the second floor where other rooms are and below is another set of doors. Right in front of the living/dining area is a big glass pane with double doors leading to the big balcony – it was simple and bachelor style if the dirty mess on the floor didn't just ruin the image.

Bouncing again her body Alibaba slightly shook Koumei awake, "Koumei-san…where is your room?" Instead of answering Koumei just jerked his head to staircase and continued to snore away. Sighing at his response, Alibaba heaved him up and slowly walked towards the staircase and went up there with more difficulty and the sleeping writer on her shoulder is not helping her either.

When she successfully got to the second floor she immediately went to the nearest room and opened it up luckily guessing that it's Koumei's room. "Even here?" She sighed when she was met of another mess just like the first floor but just ignored it for now and dragged the sleeping body to the bed.

She carefully laid Koumei down the bed and fixed his sleeping position for him to be comfortable, "Ugh…it's back breaking…!" She grunted in pain while massaging her shoulders. She looked around the messy room and sighed in defeat… _How could he live in here with these mess?_ Alibaba then sat down the bedside and slightly wake Koumei up. "Koumei-san! Koumei-san!"

"What…?!" Koumei asked annoyingly.

"Is it okay for me to clean your house? It's too messy in here." She asked.

"Do what you want!" Koumei said rather loudly and pissed making Alibaba to frown, "Let me sleep…and I'm hungry…" The last part was said in a mutter then he fell asleep again. Alibaba on the other hand just sighed and put a comforter over his body to keep him warm.

"I guess it can't be help…" She took out her cellphone and looked at the time. "Nine O'clock then…" She tapped it with her finger and started cleaning Koumei's house with speed.

She took the dirty clothes everywhere in the house and arranged it accordingly of its color and put it in the washing machine. While waiting for the machine to stop Alibaba took out the vacuum cleaner and cleaned the dust off the place from first to second floor and every room of the penthouse. After that she started washing the dirty dishes and the laundry and was finished in no time – taking out the newly washed clothes to the veranda to dry off.

By 10:15 A.M. Alibaba finished cleaning the penthouse and was almost done cooking a simple meal for Koumei when the said writer's bedroom door opened.

"Good morning!" She chirped while looking at the disheveled form of Koumei while he's yawning away his sleep. "Almost time to wake up Koumei-san!"

"Good morning…" He replied absentmindedly but he stopped midway from sitting down the couch. He looked at her with widen eyes and gaping mouth, "What?!" He looked around his house then to the golden haired lass in front of the kitchen counter of his home.

He jumped back for a bit as the surprise expression never left his face, "How did you get in here?!" He stammered out but he eventually shook his head in exasperation and sat down on the couch while palming his face on both hands. "That really surprised me…!" He then lifted his tired face from his palms, "Care to explain?"

Alibaba beamed, "Of course!" She turned her attention back to her cooking, "Before anything else…I'm sorry for barging in your house without permission but since you said last time that I could visit you anytime to borrow one of your books…so – I kind of planned to visit you this day (I also tried to call you but you said that I should not expect a reply so I didn't bother to) and by the time I got here I just found you sprawled and face flat in your genkan – so fast asleep," Alibaba smiled wryly while arranging the food on a tray. "I thought something bad happened to you and thankfully you're alright but since I'm already here and I can't just leave you on the floor for you to freeze to death - I tried to wake you up but you're a heavy sleeper that's why I took the liberty to carry you to your room." She walked over the dining table and placed the dishes on it. "I also asked you if I could clean your house and since you said 'do what I want' and you said you're hungry so voila – everything's cleaned off and I fixed you a good meal for the day!" She finished with a chirp as she placed a warm brewed coffee on the table. "There you have it! Dig in while it's still warm." She gave him a bright smile.

Koumei on the other hand doesn't know if he should apologize or thank her of what she did then he let his eyes roamed the whole house and noticed how clean and neat his house had become unlike what it was before. _She even washed the laundry!_ His eyes widen when he looked outside the veranda and saw his clothes hanging on the pole – though it didn't help his inner guilt and embarrassment as of now.

"You didn't have to do all of this you know…" He sighed tiredly and grumbled out.

"But I asked you and you said 'yes' so I did it." She said with an 'obvious' face.

"I was half-asleep!" He half-exclaimed to her.

"Technically you're barely awake that moment…"

"That is not the issue here!" His brow twitched in annoyance.

"Whatever." Koumei can't help but get pissed of her answer. "Besides what's done is done and unfortunately there's no refund of what you've said so you can't do anything against about it now!" She said then laughed heartily at him but he just gave her a dull glare in return.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Aww…come on! I was just trying to make you smile since you've been wearing this kind of face," She kind of imitated his grumbling face that looked more like a mushy pouty face. "A smiling face when waking up can stimulate your energy and mind for the day but since it didn't worked on you at least have a decent meal for now…" She walked over him and dragged him up from the couch and gently gestured him down the chair in the dining table. "And I'm sure this time – you're going to smile! So come now – dig in!" She urged.

Koumei sighed in annoyance then looked at the warm breakfast meal laid in front of him on the table – it's not much actually consisting of fried rice, ham and bacon, omelette and a hot brewed Arabic coffee but for him it's still a lot of food so in return he pulled her down by the arm and gave her another dull glare, "You might as well eat with me." He demanded sternly making Alibaba to sweat drop. "I'm not a heavy eater so you have to help me finish this."

Smiling wryly at that remark Alibaba obeyed the older man and took her own plate, "I hope you'll like it." She said. _His maybe a bit rude but he has his own way of thanking someone._

"Thanks for the food." They both prayed and ate the meal. "How was it?" She asked in between bites.

"It's really good…" Koumei muttered out. Really, it was good especially the fried rice and the omelette – simple but really good as if she did something for it to taste like this and the brewed coffee matches the meal perfectly.

"I knew you'd like it!" She grinned making Koumei to smile too. "See – it made you smile!" She laughed again. "I made you smile!" Koumei on the other hand can't help but smile with her so he just shook his head in amusement.

"Just let me have another serving." She nodded happily and gave him seconds. Although Koumei is not a heavy eater – he managed to eat two plates of fried rice and two cups of coffee – it was a miracle! Back in their house he can't even bring himself to eat half of his meal and just carry on reading his books or snore away on the table but this girl made him eat more than the usual he do without him going to narcolepsy mode!

After breakfast Alibaba and Koumei sat on the couches facing each other while this time having a cup of rosemary tea in hand. "I want to thank you for doing the chores that I should have done and for the food also…it was really good." He thanked her.

Alibaba just waved her hands, "No…it was nothing really…!"

"Still…I made you clean my house…I bet it was real mess here, no?" Koumei asked as he sipped his tea in hand.

"Yeah – it was." She answered bluntly making Koumei to wrinkled his brows together. "Come on – don't make that face again." She chuckled.

"Then…?" He looked at her as he put down his cup on the coffee table, "What would you like in return?" He asked.

"Eh?" It was only her smart reply as they both stared at each other. "I said its fine!" She shook her head amusingly. This man is the type who doesn't want to owe to anyone even if it's just a little thing she did for him. "I will still do it without you paying me in return. You can say that I'm now your good acquaintance!" Even if Alibaba said that Koumei can't accept any of it so he let a frown on his face as he thinks of something to give in return.

"But if you insist…" She muttered out making him to perked up in attention. "If it's alright with you can I visit you again next time?" Alibaba kept her gaze unto him while holding a smile. "And before you complain again…why don't we have a deal then?" He raised an eyebrow to that silently asking her. "In return of me doing your household chores you can help me with my studies and homework's?"

"You mean like a private tutor?"

"Basically...yes. You see I'm not really an idiot but sometimes studies have become more difficult than before since I'm in my second year in college and I really dedicate myself to study hard – so in order to maintain my good grades with your help I could do so…what do you think?" She finished raising both eyebrows to him.

Koumei simply deadpanned at her but considered it as a fair payment with all her help, "So…I'll be seeing you in the next few days then?" He asked since he doesn't know her schedule knowing that she's a working student so maybe it will be hard for her to adjust her time. "How about your job; it's not like you will suddenly quit right?"

"Of course not…!" She looked at him like he said the most incredulous thing to say, "I adjusted my time in favor of my school activities, my work and my free time. Luckily I know the Manager of the place I've been working on so they considered my situation as a student. I'm proud to say that I worked hard than most but I don't have the strength to manage heavy work or such things since I don't want my grades to drop – you can say that I'm going easy of my working life but it's better than nothing right? At least I have money to pull out whenever I needed it – the rent in my apartment is fair enough, so is the water and electricity bill since I'm always out if not in work I'm in school to continue to study or whenever I have free time I would always lounge in the park to rest – the only appliance working in my apartment is my little refrigerator, sometimes I use the television and ceiling fan but other than that I use none." She said and sipped her tea after that.

"Well I guess you're right…so what is your work schedule?"

"Mostly MWF – from 2 P.M. to 10 P.M. and I only worked half day in Saturday's since I only have two subject every Saturday in the afternoon. It's manageable and in my favor – and the wage is enough to carry me on through the life of a student." Koumei nodded at that – she adjusted her schedule just right – since she doesn't need to work so hard to pay her tuition fee it's much better to work a part time job than to get a full time job – money after all is never an issue.

The freckled writer sighed in defeat since he can't think of any other things to pay the golden haired lass and to think of it further – from now on his house would become a proper house than before and the food is definitely a bonus – tutoring her is no sweat at all…

"Okay…deal." He finally said the magic word making Alibaba to grin in victory.

(***)

Koumei's a stink monster...nah...I still love him...!


	3. Chapter 3

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

That first week after their first and second encounter became a sort of routine for Koumei and Alibaba – since the day after her first visit, Alibaba would always cook for Koumei or sometimes for the two of them if she has the spare time to visit the freckled writer but since she would come so early Koumei gave her the code to open the house and gave her an emergency duplicate key just in case it's needed. And it took Alibaba less than a day to fully familiarize herself inside Koumei's house and if not in their current situation Koumei would say that she knows the knit-'n-knacks of his house than of himself – it was kind of creepy and weird but it's to be expected.

Of course, in return of the favor Koumei never forgets to help Alibaba whenever she has homework's and activities to be done over the night – making the golden haired lass to think that she asked the right person to help her – Koumei is a freaking genius! Well…not a total genius but he is really a person who has brains in between his ears – especially if the subject concerns Political Science and Psychology.

Right now it's the end of the second week of their deal and thankfully its Alibaba's only non-working day – Sunday. She came to the penthouse building rather earlier than usual – after all it's only 6:00 o'clock in the morning but the thing is she has been busy for the past three days that she didn't have the time to visit her newly acquainted friend and she's been worried sick of what happened to that lazy freckled writer.

"I just hope I wouldn't see him again on the floor of his genkan…" She muttered out and sighed as she pushed the of the 4th floor button in the elevator. When she got to the said floor she immediately went inside Koumei's house and thankfully didn't see the writer on the floor like the first time she visited but when she got inside the living room her eyebrow twitched as she looked everywhere the house full of mess.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" She muttered annoyingly while kicking the dirty clothes out of the way and noticed the slumped form of a certain freckled writer on the couch – looking like he did an all-nighter for three days straight. "I'm just gone for three days and I was greeted by the same mess?"

She sighed in defeat and decided to wake Koumei but stopped midway when she sniffed him, "What the hell…!" She stopped the urge to gag and shook Koumei to wake up. "Koumei! For Pete's sake what have you been doing for three days? Go take a bath, you lazy slug!" She shook him harder when he just grunted and ignored her entirely.

"I don't wanna…" He sluggishly replied and snored away.

She slumped angrily but she suddenly smiled slyly, "Okay!" She started with a loud voice interrupting him from sleeping again, "But if you don't take a bath right now…I'm going to wash you myself!" She noticed him flinched after the last sentence she said. "I swear I'm going to bathe you myself – _naked_." She smiled triumphantly when he slowly raises his body from the couch.

"You wouldn't dare…" He glared tiredly at her.

"Try me." She dared.

Instead of answering Koumei just yawned and tiredly stretched his arms out making Alibaba to grumbled and mumbled about lazy writers. She then went over to Koumei and took the liberty to take his shirt off him, "Come on…you smelled like you didn't take a bath for three days straight." She said while difficultly taking the sweater and shirt off him.

"I can take this off myself…!" Koumei annoyingly said but he can't even lift a finger to stop her. "And I really didn't get a bath for three days…" He said with a yawn as he leaned on her stomach to get some really short nap while Alibaba on the other just looked at him with a disbelieving face.

"I can't believe you…" She looked around again and noticed the multiple boxes that obviously came from the convenience store – and it made her feel guilty for not visiting him these last three days. "You didn't even have a decent meal for three days…" But she only heard him snore as a reply making her to scowl, "Would you wake up already!" She shouted.

"Seriously, Koumei if you have some trouble in here while writing you can always call me – I'm willing to help you as much as I can." She reprimanded inside the bathroom slash washing room that is only divided by the white blurred glass wall and sliding door. Inside the bathroom, Koumei just scowled thinking that Alibaba's worse than his own mother when it comes to reprimanding him. "Where's your underwear?" She called out from the other side of the sliding door.

"You're washing my underwear too?" Koumei looked at the silhouette form of Alibaba from the other side of the door with an incredulous and blushing face.

She deadpanned, "Koumei…I've been washing your underwear for more than one week and you're just complaining now?" Alibaba can't help but let out a teasing chortle. "I know you're wearing that face again Koumei…quit it already! Come on, gave me your dirty clothes and yes your 'underwear' too." She emphasized the word 'underwear' while placing a new set of clothes on the basket near the sliding door. "And here are your clothes." She went back in the washing area and started sorting the laundry and immediately dumped it in the washing machine and started it on.

"Just place the dirty clothes on the other basket!" She shouted out. "I'll just fix a breakfast for you – would you like something in breakfast?" She asked while holding the doorknob of the room.

"Pancakes." Koumei answered while taking off his pants and underwear. "And make hot chocolate please." He heard her replied a 'yes' and the door in the washing area was shut close with a soft click. He sighed and was still composing himself from the embarrassment of her washing his underwear – seriously…did she have to say that?

By the time Koumei finished taking a bath he caught Alibaba making a sandwiched burger pancake with egg and cheese. "Looks good." He commented while rubbing the towel over his long mop of red hair as he went over the dining table and sat down admiring the breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you." Alibaba said with a sheepish smile. She placed a good number of burger pancakes on a plate and placed it over the table. "Dig in now." She urged. She walked back again to the kitchen counter and washed her hands then walked over behind him and started rubbing the towel on his hair for him.

Leaning his head on her body Koumei looked up to see her face with a tired and bored expression, "Did you have your breakfast?" He asked. For some reasons, both of them didn't mind the close contact for the past days and it became a habit to them especially for Koumei – other than his family no one could get close to him like this but unlike the way it 'should' be…their interactions with each other didn't turn out uncomfortable but rather it's just 'that' – it's not a bother or anything like that in particular…like it's normal.

"Would you like me to help you?" She asked while continuing her work on his almost dry hair. She received a nod making her to stopped drying his hair and placed the towel on the other chair beside him and went over the chair across him. They ate while chatting about the three days they haven't seen each other, "Another book huh?" Alibaba mumbled while eating her pancake sandwich. "You writers really do know how to bring the beauty of words…I'm envious…"

"Skills and knowledge is not enough in writing, you also must have the passion to write." Koumei commented while Alibaba hummed in reply.

"And before I forget…" Koumei looked at her with a mouthful of pancake sandwich. "We have to buy supplies of food…you're out of stocks." She raised her right eyebrow when Koumei just looked away from her and sighed. "I know you're busy but at least take a little break from your work at least by the time we get back your mind has rested enough then you can go back to your writing and I won't bother you then."

Koumei sighed, "Alright…" He mumbled out.

He'd rather like to have a decent meal than get his energy from the food of convenience store and her food is way more delicious than those. "It's still early after all…wait…what about the laundry?"

"I'll get to that later when we get back…at least I have something to do while you're working." She said then drank her cup of hot chocolate. "Let me tie your hair." She offered and sat up from her seat and didn't wait for his confirmation. She took a comb and gently tie his long hair in a high half ponytail living some hair loose. "There."

"I can tie my hair just fine." He scowled again feeling like a kid and she's treating him like one. "Come one let's just get over this already." He said as he took his wallet and keys from the drawers and both of them went in the parking basement.

"This is your car?" Alibaba looked awed when she saw the sports car Koumei owns. It looked really expensive…her brothers can't even bring themselves to buy such gorgeous thing! "This is the latest model last year right?" She turned to Koumei who took his keys and pushed a button to open the car.

"This is a gift from my cousin…" Koumei is not really a fan of expensive things but it did help him when he needs to go to somewhere and since it's a gift it's a waste to just park it here in the basement and not using it. "I don't know much about cars but my cousin owns a car trading company and he got this model last year."

 _Freaking rich!_ Alibaba gaped and sweat dropped, she can't believe how rich his family could get. "Well… we might as well go to the near supermarket then after that can we go to the wet market?" They got inside the comfy car and Koumei started the car.

"Wet market? Why?" He asked as he pressed the gas pedal and slowly moved the car out of the parking basement.

"'Why'?" She turned to him with a confused face, "It's where the fresh fishes and meat go first… unlike in the supermarket it's still better to buy the products there that are unlikely to be frozen." Koumei nodded, focusing his eyes in front of the road.

"Your car is pretty comfy huh…" Alibaba secured her seatbelt and looked outside the window of the car – seeing the buildings swished pass like a blur. "Good thing I listed the supplies you need." She took out a long paper full of listed items.

"You pretty planned this earlier, I assumed?" Koumei briefly snapped his gaze unto the list paper then back to the front.

"Is the list too long? I could lessen the items if it gets too much of your budget…" She looked up to him but he just shook his head.

"No need to do that." He kept his eyes focused in front of the road and turned the stirring wheel to the left and parked his car in front of a big supermarket. "At least everything listed in there is needed, right?" He took the keys from the keyhole and both of them got out of the car.

"Yep." She chirped, "I also added some things you might need just in case I'm not able to visit you just like last time." They went inside the supermarket, took a cartwheel and started going on the list. "Cereal?" Koumei looked at the box Alibaba got in the cart then to the other food supplies.

"At least you have something healthy to eat in the morning. It's heavy with carbohydrates and it will give you energy most of the day." She placed a box of cereal drink too in the cart. "…and it's easy to consume too." They continued to get the supplies Koumei needs while constantly ignoring the stares of the other customer around them. The both of them can't understand as to why they're staring and just kept their pace; making short remarks here and there but as if one fellow customer can't help but voice out her thought.

"What a pretty couple…!" She said with a smile but she didn't say it in front of them but rather blurted it out unconsciously while carting away from them. Both of them froze from their doing and looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Well, they do looked like a couple with them so close like that but they both know that they can't be in that deep relationship…they still considered each other as close acquaintance rather than as friends.

"People these days…" Alibaba shook her head in amusement and went back inspecting a jam bottle on its expiration date. "When they see a girl and boy together they would assumed them as a couple."

"Just like I said before right…Humans tend to judge others without really knowing anything." Koumei commented as he placed a canned good on the cart. "Let's go." Alibaba nodded. When they finished they went to the cashier area. As they swipe the products and count the full price the lady cashier on the other hand kept blushing whenever she's looking at Koumei like he's some hunk she had read from a female magazine. Alibaba just inwardly smiled wryly – it's not like she can't see his good points as a man but she is a girl who is immune from those men who have handsome faces (a.k.a workplace). The cashier's blush deepen when Koumei gave the payment on her palm while the said 'hunk' just kept his bored expression on his face and just grunted a dull 'thank you' to the cashier and took the heavy plastic bags from the assisting boy.

"Pretty popular are we?" Alibaba teased when they dumped the grocery bags inside the back compartment of the car. "Am I now?" Koumei replied slyly that made her to laugh out loud. They went inside the car and drove away from the supermarket to the wet market near the fish port.

"Do we really have to buy all this?" Koumei heaved a tired sigh when they finally got home in his penthouse. Since he's the one carrying all the hefty grocery bags Koumei immediately flopped himself on the couch groaning tiredly. "That was heavy you know…!" He grumbled.

"You're complaining now when I kept saying to you that I could manage the heavy bags if you didn't just prided with your gentlemanliness, you big baby." Alibaba rolled her eyes and just waved off his complains and continued arranging the grocery supplies in their right compartment. "Come on, you said that you still have work right?" A groan was heard. "I'll make you a tea after this then I'll continue washing your laundry." She halted of what she's doing and knelt down in front of the couch poking the back of Koumei's head.

Koumei rolled over and instead of answering her; he took a hold of Alibaba's waist and hoisted her up to his body – both of them lying on the couch with Alibaba on the top of him. "Instead of getting a rest I've become exhausted because of your shopping spree." He grumbled while hugging Alibaba.

"It's not my fault you don't exercise regularly to stretch those bones and fats you call muscle…!" She teased playfully, not really minding their position. "You're just being lazy." Instead of struggling, Alibaba even made herself comfortable on the top of her acquaintance while playing some strands of his hair.

"You want me to do some exercise now?" Koumei looked like he wanted to run from something with him scowling like a brat.

"And what will you do with these fats then?" She smirked like a Cheshire while pinching his side making him to yelp in surprise. "Quit emphasizing it further and whose fault it is that I'm getting fat?" He glared at her but Alibaba just snorted teasingly continuing her assault on his hair.

"I'm not the one eating so much – you're doing it to yourself."

"Rude." He glared dully.

She laughed out loud.

(***)

Aww...!


	4. Chapter 4

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

It's been three months now and the two unlikely friends went into a routine they knew as of now. And yes…even the supposedly awkward 'closeness' they always do became a habit to them like it was the most normal thing to do but the truth is – it was _indeed_ normal for the both of them. Though their feelings for each is much only as 'friends' – nothing more nothing less.

But something will change a little in their relationship this time.

"What's this?" Koumei thankfully got a time to emerge out of his work station to get some coffee to get him awake for most of the day when he noticed some scattered papers and notebooks on the coffee table where Alibaba's been doing her homework's. But it's not her homework that caught his attention but a big college notebook that has a mark obviously done by hand – it was like a spell mark; the usual actually with circles and an eight pointed star. Since the cover of the notebook is just colored without prints – the design looked so perfect and magical at the center with an unfamiliar script written under the insignia.

Curious as to what is it and since Alibaba went in the convenience store to buy something, Koumei took the opportunity to inspect the said 'weird' notebook and opened it. Widening his eyes, realization donned on him when he read the contents of it.

It was a story book – written by Alibaba herself.

He was almost halfway of the story when Alibaba opened the door of the living room, letting out a startled squeak when she saw her 'friend' reading her secret story. She suddenly screeched like a banshee and jumped so high catching the freckled writer in surprise as they both crashed down on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Koumei shouted annoyingly as he tried to get up but a certain 'crazy' student kept him on the floor as the said student struggled to get her notebook from him.

"Give it back!" She ignored his shouts and tried to get her notebook from the lazy writer but even with a tired body Koumei still dominated her when it comes to strength and height. "I said give it back!" Both of them got out from their tangled mess and began a stupid catching race around the living room.

"I didn't know you're an aspiring writer…!" Koumei smirked when Alibaba failed to reach her notebook – taking advantage of his height Koumei lifted his arms up to keep her hands away from it – visibly enjoying the flushed and embarrassed expression Alibaba has.

"You…!" Using her momentum Alibaba tackled Koumei's middle body as she used her right knee to buckle his left knee – and with their weight both of them feel on the floor again – now Alibaba finally got her notebook with a triumph grin on her face.

"Did you just use a judo move on me?" Koumei groaned while clutching his head that mostly got the hard impact of the fall. "You're going to kill me one day…"

"I'm not doing it if you just keep your curiosity to yourself!" She pouted while scanning the notebook. "How much did you read?" She turned to him with an annoyed pout.

"Almost half of it…" Lifting himself up from the floor Koumei went to the kitchen counter and poured his self a cup of coffee. "It was interesting…" Alibaba blushed at that but didn't say against to his comment; she knew that he was telling the truth (she knew him better than before after all) but it didn't mean she wanted to accept that comment easily.

"You think so…?" She asked, blushing like a tomato.

"Yep…though it has some errors – it's still caught my attention." He sipped his coffee, ignoring her blushing face. "I assumed that is your own story?" She nodded meekly. "And may I know the meaning of that weird writing on the cover?" He pointed the writing that under the eight pointed star insignia.

"' _Magi'_ , if you have read the first part of it then you will know that it is the basic form of the 'Language of Glyphs'." His eyes widen at that – he did read some sentence concerning the said language and it really amazed her how neat she did all of it.

"That's quite impressive of you then…" He commented again, this time he's smiling as he gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Why not continue it?"

"Why should I? I'm not a certified writer like you…" She tossed the notebook on the table and flopped down on the couch still having her flushed pouty face on. She does have a point, Koumei thought for a moment he sat down beside her, Alibaba on the other hand leaned on his shoulder but her head slipped – she instead flopped her head on his lap. "It was actually a rewritten version of the story…" She said, letting her friend pinch her nose gently.

"Rewritten…? Do you have the original draft?" Alibaba nodded and lazily took her schoolbag and shoved out a worn elementary notebook to him. "I get it…" He muttered while carefully scanning the notebook. "Is this complete?"

"Nope…I really don't know…I almost forgot about it after I graduated in Primary school then I just continued it when I'm in my second year in middle school after that…I totally stopped trying to finish it since I find every bit of it really misleading and nonsensical…I liked the idea but my imagination didn't come up with what it supposed to be – I want it to be more deep and dark but somehow I can't bring myself to do so since I started it as an adventure type of a story…"

Koumei stopped for a moment in his reading and looked down of her pouty face, "That's really surprising…I thought girls like you would likely to come up with a mushy romantic story rather than an adventure genre…though the magic is very common but at least the idea is original…" This time Alibaba scowled and suddenly pinched his nose hard.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic!"

"Yeah right…"

"Koumei…" She warned with narrowed eyes but the freckled writer ignored her with him going back to his reading.

"Your writing is crap." He lifted the notebook away from her hands making her to growl in annoyance. " _'It'_ is nonsense." Alibaba sat up from his lap and glared at him – like she's cursing him silently in her head which is true by the way.

"You're horrible."

"I'm not a saint, idiot." He ignored her pointy glare, "What do you want me to do? Praise it like the rewritten version? You said it yourself right – it was nonsense and misleading." She attempted again to get her notebook back but Koumei was faster. "I really don't get if not for your other version I won't understand any of it…it sucks." He looked at her again and inwardly sweat dropped when he saw her pouty face. "Well…it's true…I'm not this bad when I'm in your age you know." Alibaba, though pissed at his inconsiderate remarks just huffed and turned away from him still glaringly annoyed.

"'M sorry for not being a genius like you –!" She was about to stand up from the couch but Koumei suddenly hugged her from behind – resting his chin on her shoulder. "What now?!"

"Would you like it to be published?" Koumei pulled her and placed her on his lap still hugging her.

"What?!" Looking over her shoulder, Alibaba gaped at her friend when she finally processed what he just said. "Didn't I tell you that –?"

"It's not what you think, moron –"

"I have a name, Lazy Freckles." She retorted.

"Your name is too manly for you…"

"It's not like it's my fault for having such a boy's name…!"

"Maybe you're an Okama…"

"Excuse me…?!"

"We're getting off the topic –"

"And whose fault is that?"

"You started it –"

"So it's my fault now - !"

Alibaba glared while Koumei just remained impassively looking at her. "So…is it a yes…?" He asked instead.

"For what? To confirm that I'm an Okama?!"

He deadpanned, "You're really an idiot, Alibaba…" He gently knocked her forehead, "About your story to be published, of course." She pouted again, shifting her body sideways and leaning to him.

"Is it worth it though…?"

"How should I know?" Instead of retorting back at him Alibaba went on pinching his cheeks hard. "Ishdup ith vill ya…!" He glowered.

"You inconsiderate…!" Letting go of his face, Alibaba shifted again in her position and this time circled her arms around his torso – sighing tiredly, "Is that even legal to do?" They remained in that position as silence took over again.

"Of course…as long as we'll introduce it as a collaborated story since the idea is originally yours – we can work it together to make it like what you want it – dark and deep."

Alibaba's eyes sparkled when she heard that – after all Koumei is much productive into deeper moods of a story – they just have to quirk it here and there! "That's a good idea!" She beamed him a smile that could almost light a whole town. "And I want it to be comedic too! What do you think?"

"If that's what you want then…" Koumei shifted their position again with them lying on the couch while discussing the details of the story Alibaba wanted to finish. Also, in that moment Koumei thought that it's the perfect item as a gift for her – since she helped him so much until now.

It is not really a bad idea to befriend her after all.

(***)

I don't want to elaborate the story or whatnot...yah...whatever


	5. Chapter 5

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

"Koumei…! I got you some sweet buns!" Alibaba called out from the front door taking off her shoes and immediately went inside the living to meet her – "MAH?!" friend? It's been splendid last week when both of them started going through the story of 'Magi' and so far she could see that it will be a great book to publish but these recent five days made Alibaba so busy – she had to make sure her friendly acquaintance is doing fine by texting and calling him every three hours – but now…

…in a lovely Sunday morning, Alibaba once again…

…suddenly found herself… in a weird awkward situation…

"Ah…it's you 'Baba…" A certain red haired writer greeted her… with that thick and long bushy red hair covering him.

…

…

…

"…WHAT'S WITH THAT HAIR ANYWAY?!" She shouted while pointing a finger at him. "I CAN'T EVEN TELL WHERE YOUR FACE IS!" She was right about that since in fact my dear reader Koumei looked like he's been swallowed by some hair monster with him having that hair covering him from head down to his waist.

"You're really annoying and rude you know that." Koumei just scowled and tried to tame his red hair but it seems like it would not listen this time to him. "Ugh…really annoying…!" He tossed his hair back and glared at Alibaba for giving him an unimpressed look.

"Don't tell me you haven't cut your hair for a whole two year… since it looked like so…"She crossed her arms over her chest still giving him that annoying unimpressed look though the sudden silence he gave her made her to gape like a fish out of the water. "Stupid lazy slug…" She face palm and shook her head in defeat. "I can't believe you survive the ordeal of being a writer with your kind of lifestyle…" She sighed and helped him comb his hair and tie it back with a rubber ponytail. "I'll cut your hair later so that it won't get in your way - figuratively and literally."

"That would help…" Koumei just shrugged and took the bag of sweet buns from her and ate one without care. Alibaba on the other hand just sighed exasperatedly and went over the couches for them to start their work.

"At least this time you didn't forget to take a bath." She shoved a bun in her mouth while arranging the papers on the coffee table and enjoying the silence – "Wait – you did, didn't you?"

"What do you think of me – some kind of Stink Monster?" Giving her his dirtiest glare he turned on his laptop and a harsh bite on his bun.

"You're close to one actually." She let out a smug snicker and leaned on his shoulder, looking over the opened document file on the laptop screen.

"I'm really insulted, you know." He retorted dully.

"Well unlike before you're like some kind of stinky useless and lazy extra baggage but ever since we monitored your daily body and health maintenance – I can say you're at least more presentable now." She said while reviewing their draft work.

"You're purposely insulting me didn't you?" Turning his attention to her Alibaba just gave him a raspberry visibly ignoring his glare. But the truth is Alibaba indeed really pushed him to take daily exercises and maintained his body healthy – because of that his body built is hunkier and his skin is not as pale as before – he looked like a normal human…except his bushy hair is always getting in the way…literally.

After doing some more draft and ideas Alibaba took the liberty to cut Koumei's hair for him, "You're like a Mary Sue except you're really annoying…" Then he suddenly halted his train of thoughts, "Wait…Mary Sue is indeed annoying…"

"Mary Sue…?"

"Nothing." Instead of retorting to him, Alibaba just gave him a smack on the head. "I said you're really talented in many things…care to tell me what things you can't do?"

"I can't walk on the water."

"Ha-ha…funny…" He scowled. "Freaking Mary Sue." He grumbled but he received another smack on the head.

"I don't know what a Mary Sue is but don't name me as one, Lazy Freckles." She said while holding his head firmly and started cutting his hair. "I just knew these things since I do multiple jobs when I was in middle school and high school…I needed money in those times but I can't find any decent jobs so I always go in extra jobs. If I don't work my ass off…I'm not going to last for months."

"I thought your father is supporting you?" Alibaba stopped moving the scissor in her hand and visibly flinched that thankfully go unnoticed by her friend.

"He's only supporting my educational expenses…nothing more nothing less." Her grim voice made Koumei to shut his mouth and just let Alibaba cut his hair quietly. After almost an hour, Alibaba finally finished giving her friend a new haircut.

"What do you think?" She put her both hands on her waist as she too kept looking on her friend like a proud mother, "Pretty neat than before, no?"

Turning his head from left to right, Koumei finally let out his thoughts. "It feels…wrong…" It was neat indeed…it's not too long unlike before but he can still tie his hair back if he wants to – but that is the thing that keeps on bothering him. "Indeed…really wrong…" He muttered.

"You don't like it?" Alibaba pouted. "I thought you'll like it if I leave your hair still long to tie back I only slightly trimmed your bangs and side hairs but other than that I didn't change anything else…you looked really cool though…a refreshing image." Alibaba went over to him while he's still looking over the half-body mirror on the closet door inside his bedroom; she ran a gentle hand on his hair neatly fixing it for him.

Koumei sighed when she still have her puppy pouty face. "No…it's not that…" It's quite disturbing actually he thought but he didn't voice it out and just circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Why?" Stopping from working on his hair, Alibaba leaned on him and circled her arms around his neck.

"Well…"

Date and Time: Monday 10:55 A.M.

Location: Ren Family Oriental Mansion

"Holidays are really awesome…!" Ren Hakuren, second child of Ren Hakutoku and Gyokuen, stretched his arms up and flopped down on one of the comfy couches in the lounge of their home. "No work to be done but still have my extra pay to get…" He sighed in content.

"Well…better not let me see you this lazy Hakuren or – I'll kick your ass." Ren Hakuyuu, the eldest of Ren Hakutoku and Gyokuen, chided as he pushed a cart full of sweet treats and a pot of earl grey tea.

"Eeeppp!" Hakuren shrieked and sat up immediately. "Aw…! Come on, Yuu – give me a break!" He whined and took a plate of chocolate short cake. Both of them looked over their shoulder when they heard the door opening revealing the youngest child of Ren Koutoku and Kahoko.

"Kouha-! Little buddy, how is school?" Hakuren greeted his cousin, waving a chocolate stained fork in the air.

"Fine…! It's been a long time since we got to have a reunion like this." Kouha greeted back and joined his cousin in the lounge and took a plate of cake of his own. "By the way, Brother Mei called that he's going home this month."

"Is that for real?" Hakuren laughed out loud. "Your brother must be sick then…bastard always stuck up inside his penthouse like a turtle." They heard a familiar growl of a certain sports car outside the mansion.

"Well…what do you know - Speaking of the devil?" Hakuyuu said while pouring multiple cups of earl grey tea for his siblings and cousins – minutes later the door to the lounge opened again revealing the second child of Ren Koutoku and Kahoko –

Ah.

Wait…

…

…

…

"Is that you, Koumei?" Hakuyuu managed to muster his best 'what-the-hell' face when a certain freckled writer entered the room with his oh-so familiar dull face but now with a twist…

"Oh God…what happened to you?!" Hakuren gasped dramatically but the amusement glinting in his eyes is so obvious.

"You're joking right?" Kouha gaped. Koumei on the other hand rolled his eyes and was about to join them when the door behind him opened again revealing his older brother, Ren Kouen and his younger sister, Ren Kougyoku and his cousins, Ren Hakuei and Ren Hakuryuu – who by now staring at him like he's a stranger. Everyone just gaped but Hakuren started giggling but since he can't take it anymore he went in a full blown laughter echoing all over the Ren mansion even Kouha can't managed to control his fits of snickers as they looked at the two familiar red heads of the family.

"Seriously…?" Hakuyuu let out his own marrow of amusement while his other two siblings just kept their 'what-the-heck' faces. "Brother Mei?" Kougyoku turned her gaze back in forth to his older brothers whose seemingly like twins this time.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack, Koumei?" Kouen gave his younger brother a dull look though he's really surprise seeing his brother this way.

"Don't worry I almost had one when I saw myself like this." Koumei said with an equally dull look on his face making the laughing duo to laugh harder.

"K-Koumei…!" Hakuren stammered in between his snorts, "S-stop that – you're making it worse!" He snickered once more. The other Ren's just kept their own amusement to themselves but it was hard to do so if Koumei and Kouen looked so alike with the way they are looking at each other.

"Is it me…or Brother Mei looked so…built?" Kougyoku commented while putting her curled forefinger under her chin as if further inspecting her brother. "And did you get a haircut?"

Koumei sighed and looked away from his brother, "Do I have to be so obvious?" Koumei grumbled and went over the couches, taking his own cup of tea on the coffee table. "Don't worry I'm not sick or anything."

"Now that you mention it…you're slim but unlike before you now looked broad and your skin is not pale." Hakuei smiled. It was a good change since she had known her cousin as a person who doesn't like to make an effort for his health and body – Koumei is a certified genius but the only down features of him is his laziness and narcolepsy. "I thought my eyes have a double vision of Kouen…if not for your freckles I will surely get deceive."

"Really…what happened?" Hakuren finally got his bearings and slung an arm over Koumei's shoulders. "I know you love your brother but seriously man…that was shocking!" Koumei simply rolled his eyes and ignored his cousin.

"But we should admit it's a good change for Koumei and congratulations about your latest book." Hakuyuu grinned. "It was awesome."

"Thank you." Koumei replied with a slight bow. After some more conversation the young Ren's were summoned to the dining room by their parents for them to start their lunch.

"You really surprised me Koumei-kun…you've changed a lot." Ren Gyokuen giggled fondly at her nephew who just bowed his head to her.

"You looked like your brother, Mei." Hakutoku commented with a laugh of his own as he looked at his younger brother, "Koutoku, your sons have the dignity of a real Ren just like my sons."

"If only he didn't choose to be some lousy writer then it would be more of a pleasure to hear that, Brother Haku." Ren Kahoko, wife of Koutoku sarcastically butted in with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Dear…don't say that to your son…" Koutoku said while snapping his gaze back and forth to his second son and his wife.

"But if only -!"

"Let him be, Mother." Kahoko was about to retort but Kouen cut her sentence without looking to her directly, "Koumei knows what is right to do when something bad happened to his career after all, Koumei is smart. He can handle himself just fine." After gulping down the food he ate he looked at his parents with his own fiery eyes.

"You're spoiling your brother, Entei…" Kahoko grumbled out since she can't contradict her eldest son when it comes to his siblings. "He should be helping you with the company and not wasting his time typing and writing nonsensical fiction books." Even though the way they were talking to each other is not of Koumei's concern, he can't just ignore how his mother called his books worthless.

 _Your books are awesome, Koumei! I want to read more of it!_

"Seriously…is that even a Ren should do?"

 _I'll help whenever I can, Koumei…just don't forget to take a bath and brush your teeth – you Stink Monster!_

"Did I do something wrong in taking care of you?"

 _You call that push-up? Seriously what are you made of – in jelly?_

"Mother…come on, stop that…" Kouha looked at his brother Mei, who didn't even touch his food yet. "Those useless books should be burn instead." Kahoko continued.

 _What do you want for dinner? I'll cook what you want…HEY! WOULD YOU STOP SLEEPING ON ME!_

"Mei…if you only just –" A sudden screech of chair friction to the floor stopped the red haired mother of her ranting, making all of them to look at Koumei's bored and dull expression as he bowed slightly then without any word – just left them gaping in the dining room.

"See…I told you…" Kouha sighed and resume eating but this time the food didn't even taste so good unlike before.

" _I'm sorry if I can't visit you tonight, Koumei…"_ The familiar voice on the other line of the call calm his nerves, Koumei sighed audibly. _"Since its holiday…there are many customers this day…wait, are you okay?"_ He shook his head even though she can't even see him.

"I'm fine…just a little tired." He shifted slightly in his seat. "It's okay if you can't visit me this day…I'm not at home right now."

" _Is that so? Have you eaten already?"_

"Yes." _No…I'd rather eat your food than here._

" _Liar."_

He smirked, she really knew him even without looking at him directly, "I'll eat later…I don't have appetite in the moment…"

" _Are you sure about that?"_

"Yes…just carry on with your studies and work. I can handle myself just fine." A 'tsk' was heard on the other line.

"' _I-can-handle-myself' my ass…If I know you well – you would be sleeping under some bench for who knows how long or if not worse. And don't you start reading on the way…if you're lucky I won't have any calls saying you had an accident with you getting swallowed by a broken escalator."_

He scowled of what he heard, "Can't you keep your own morbid thoughts to yourself? Seriously, you really want me dead are you?" He heard a naughty giggle.

" _I'm just kidding…Love yah!"_ And the call went off.

He sighed once more and leaned on the couch he's been seating for the past hour since he walked off from the dining area. "Freaking Mary Sue…" He grumbled with a fond smile on his face. A second later the door to the lounge he's been resting opened revealing his siblings and cousins – all of them except for Hakuyuu and Kouen are wearing worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay, Brother Mei?" Kougyoku asked while sitting beside him.

"'M okay…" He replies tiredly but the worried look made him gave his sister a gentle noogie. "It doesn't really affect me that much…of course it's really annoying being scolded like that – I really don't mind but the way she said my books are worthless really got me pissed."

"But your books are great – you're gifted when it comes to writing and every one of us here loves your stories." Hakuryuu finally voice out his thoughts.

 _I'm creating a book with a famous writer – what privilege I have right now!_

"I know…that's why I won't stop being a writer just because she said that." Koumei looked at them with a fond smile on his face making them to stare at him with widen eyes.

"Did he just…?" Hakuei trailed off.

It was near midnight when Koumei got home and he's really hungry since he didn't eat even in dinner. It was nowhere good than Alibaba's food and his mother is pestering him again with her constant apologies and insults – it's really annoying. He loves his mother but sometimes she's really getting on his nerves…it's really a miracle that Kouen managed to control his patience with her.

"I'm hungry…" He mumbled tiredly while taking off his shoes. When he entered the living room he immediately noticed the paper lying flat on the coffee table.

 _Koumei,_

 _I made you some food for dinner since I don't know when you will be back – I made you some Potato scones and Spicy curry…oh…and for dessert – there's mango graham cake. Their all in the refrigerator – just heat them up if you're hungry._

 _Alibaba_

Koumei smiled, "Even so…how did she manage to make this with her tight schedule?" He just shook his head and went over the refrigerator to heat the said meal in the oven. "She's like an ideal mother to be…" An image of her annoying mother scolding him flashed in his mind then an image of his friend smiling and insulting him overlapped the first image.

"Yup…I _think_ she really is…"

…

(***)

The hair monster is here...! Make way for Koumei!


	6. Chapter 6

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Time and Date: Thursday (Reg. Holiday) 6:15 A.M.

After almost one month of working in drafts and ideas…finally… "It's finished!" Alibaba jumped in joy when Koumei finally typed the last sentence of the story and saved it in multiple flash drives. Koumei on the other hand huffed tiredly, leaning down the couch; both of them have eye bags deprived of sleeps. "Finally." After jumping in joy Alibaba flopped herself down on top of Koumei and both of them immediately found a comfortable position to sleep, not even bothering to make breakfast or even get a bath.

Time and Date: Same day – Thursday 9:45 A.M.

When Alibaba opened her eyes she immediately heard the annoying beeping of her cellphone alarm. Carefully raising herself from Koumei, she took her phone and stopped its annoying buzzing and looked at the time.

"Quarter to ten already?" She mumbled tiredly and was about to get off her semi-bed when a certain freckled writer tighten his arms around her body. "Koumei…" She warned dully.

"I don't care…get back to sleep..." The usual pissed off Koumei in the morning grumbled out without opening his eyes. "It's too early you know…besides its holiday. Can't you at least get a break from all the work you've been doing?" This time he opened his eyes and carefully pulled her down to him tucking her under his chin.

"I know that…but I'm hungry…" She whined while giving his neck some butterfly kisses. "You're hungry too right?" Taking an effort to caress his face Alibaba tried again to get off her friend but he just tightened his grip on her. "I'm wanna make a cake…"

"Do it later…"

"Ehhh….?"

Without leaving her any choice Koumei just dozed off again, "Rude…" And she dozed off too.

"What are you doing?" Alibaba asked as she roamed around the kitchen counter of Koumei's house making a celebratory cake for the finished story they had made. "I thought we're finished?"

"Yes…we are – but I'm reviewing everything before giving this to my editor. As much as possible I don't want him complaining about grammars and other things to change in the storyline." Koumei replied without turning his gaze away from the laptop screen. "And after you're finish there I want your idea for the book cover." Alibaba perked up at that, "You mean the design for the book cover?" She asked excitedly.

"I assumed that you have a design already?"

Alibaba nodded while whisking the ingredients together in a bowl. "I used my computer lab time in school to make a design." She began putting the mixed ingredients in a baking pan then to the oven.

"Do you have it with you?" Koumei asked looking over the bag lying on the couch he's been leaning on while slumping down the floor for better access of his laptop. "It's in the hidden pocket of my bag – take the black flash drive." Alibaba replied. She began to make the icing of the cake while waiting for the cake to bake.

"Okay." Koumei took the said flash drive and inserted it to the USB port of his laptop and immediately noticed an image file of her. He opened the image file of Alibaba modeling against the sunset light while sitting in a cement sea wall near the beach; she's wearing a beige ruffle style tank top with jean shorts and white strapped sandals. While her body is facing the camera her face is facing the right side with her legs crossed and her hands flat in her sides - though she's not smiling the content features of her face just says that she's happy. It was a good picture especially how the sunset light illuminated Alibaba's golden eyes like they're flaming and her hair is waving with the wind casting every strands in bright gold strings.

 _What a beautiful girl._ He thought, indeed she is…

"Did you find it…oh?" Koumei almost jumped in surprise when Alibaba suddenly appeared in his line of sight while carrying a bowl of sweetened mixture in both hands. "It was a small assignment to us by our Personality Development teacher. I really don't know why it's related to our subject but I was amazed when my classmate took that picture. What do you think?"

"It's pretty good." He commented. "By the way what file folder did you put the design?" Alibaba pointed the file folder named 'Magi' and went back to the kitchen counter when she heard the oven beeping. Koumei opened the file folder noticing several image files in there, "You mean to tell me…you made several designs?" He looked at her then back to the screen.

"I thought it would be nice to have many options to choose." She said while twisting again the temperature adjuster. "Pick one of your likings." Koumei frowned but didn't voice out his thoughts and scanned the designs.

All of them are eye catching but Koumei didn't want to choose since as much as possible he wanted her to own the book than of him. "What about you? Do you have an image of your liking?" Alibaba set aside the icing mixture and opened the refrigerator taking out the bowl of strawberry and cherry.

"I like the flaming one." He opened the said image file and noticed the perfect matching color of it for the book – the image consisted of a headline design of a dragon styled margin circling the eight pointed star while under it are several bird like images of light and black representing the so called 'rukh' with the moon and fire. "But I still want your opinion about it."

"Hmm…maybe we should make it simpler." Koumei suggested.

"How about we make it dark with an old paper style wall cover with the eight-pointed star on the center?" Alibaba said while taking out the baked cake out of the oven and started fixing it together with the icing and fruits. "Then put the title 'The Labyrinth of Magic' under the insignia, how about that?"

"That will do." Koumei imagined the image and started making it with the Photoshop application in his laptop. He was about to eject the flash drive when he noticed a file folder titled 'Prototype' and opened it revealing a word document with the name 'Adventures of Gin'. Curiosity eating his system, Koumei opened the word document and read the said file immediately noticing that it was the story of one of Alibaba's favorite character of Magi, Gin. "You made a prototype story of Gin? You really like his character even though you don't like how he does in the story?"

Alibaba pouted, "He's a manipulative character you know…but at the same time he has every reason why he's doing all of it…" Spreading the cream on the cake Alibaba turned the cake around to balance the cream all over it. "He's a favorable character that could be on either side. And it's good to have a side story of how did he end up like what he is now." Koumei nodded slowly slightly agreeing of her reasoning but since it's only the first book they could make another set of characters of his liking.

After finishing the cake Alibaba sliced a couple of it and placed it on separate plate, "I'm finished." She went over her friend and flopped down the floor beside him, giving him his portion of the cake she made.

"Why cherry?" Koumei frowned when he saw the little round red fruit sitting atop of the cake with its small branch. "That fruit taste weird." Alibaba just let out a friendly chuckle and took the cherry from his cake and ate it. "Don't you know that they have a saying regarding about its small branch." She said while chewing the fruit.

"What stupid saying is it?" Koumei asked and ate his cake.

"That when you manage to make a knot out of its small branch you're a good kisser." She kept chewing then stuck her tongue out revealing a knotted small branch of the cherry on it. "See." Koumei shifted his gaze to her tongue then to her eyes – it was inviting him…

"Then why don't we find out if that's true." He said as he took the knotted cherry branch off her tongue and caught her tongue with his mouth giving it a suggestive squeeze. Gasping in surprise, Alibaba's eyes widen as she pulled in her tongue out of Koumei's lips but the freckled writer just made the first move and captured her lips with his making her to moan unconsciously.

"W-wait…" She gasped when he finally let her go to breathe.

"Why…?" He huskily asked against her lips while giving her a smoky red gaze. "I just want to find out if that saying is true." She shifted her eyes up and down from his eyes then to his lips and realized what he means.

The jerk.

"Then at least give me a warning…" This time she gave the first move and clashed their lips together in a wet kiss. She slowly raises her body and sat down on Koumei's lap without breaking the kiss; circling her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss letting her partner-in-crime to taste her with his tongue giving her a lick against her own. She can feel his hands roaming her back almost giving her a ticklish feeling he's even grazing a touch of her breast – and in return Alibaba pressed her bottom down his clothed crotch feeling him hard against her.

"D-don't…" Koumei said after breaking the kiss but he didn't get the chance to complete his sentence when she did it again making him to almost moan in pleasure. "I said don't…" She gave him a mischievous smile and kissed him again. The kiss lasted for more than 15 minutes if not for Koumei's reminder of them finishing the book's cover design.

"The saying you said is bogus." Koumei commented while moving the mouse of his laptop constantly looking over the design in the computer application.

"Yeah right." Alibaba sarcastically retorted and pouted. After the kiss, they just continued to eat the cake as if nothing happened between them not more than 15 minutes ago like it was the most normal thing they could have done in their lives.

 _But it was really good…_ They both thought to themselves.

…

After the intimate accident between them – as usual, they began again unto their routine with addition of 'kissing'. Yes…my friend, the close contact they've established months ago became more suggestive that for them is just a 'friendly' kissing. Both sides didn't mind it so much and just went on to their lives but in an interesting way. They like each other but…they don't love each other. It's not even to the point of they feel something special to each other – it's just they like the company they've made. Like I said – they are now 'Partners-in-crime' – they are friendly companioned strangers with intimate contact with each other.

But then again they care for each other – Alibaba like a mother to Koumei and Koumei like a brother to Alibaba. Their relationship with each other is pretty complicated but it doesn't leave any awkward feeling between them and so far they know each other well.

But maybe…there's a chance of change.

(***)

Alibaba is Koumei's ideal girl...!


	7. Chapter 7

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Time and Date: Saturday 10:05 A.M.

Location: Ren Family Oriental Mansion

The door to the study room near the garden of the mansion of the Ren Family suddenly opened revealing a dark blue haired male wearing white long sleeved polo shirt and black slacks with a paper of bag in hand – it was none other than Ren Hakuren.

"What the hell Hakuren?!" Kouha cried when the sudden entrance surprised him in the middle of reading a book written by his beloved Brother Mei. "Can't you at least open the door more gently?!" He chided more.

"Sorry." Even when he said that he didn't looked sorry at all but instead he looked like an excited kid in Christmas day. He grinned when the other occupants of the room looked at him like he's crazy. Kouen, Hakuyuu and Hakuryuu just looked at each other when Hakuren didn't say anything regarding his weird behavior.

"You didn't put any insects in Hakuei's dresser are you, Hakuren…because I swear one of these days we'll find your corpse somewhere in a dirty creek." Hakuyuu's eyebrow twitched upward. He can't be so sure about Hakuren since he's the number one prankster of the family and add to that Kouha (The Family's Sadist) sometimes would tag himself with Hakuren's pranks – and the poor victims are Hakuei, Kougyoku and the favorite – Hakuryuu.

"You're horrible, Brother Yuu…!" Hakuren gasped dramatically liked he's really hurt. "Besides it's not insects I put in there - just frogs…!" Hakuyuu face palm while Hakuryuu beside him shook his head.

"I bet your death will involve stiletto heels and it will be the most embarrassing death in the history of Ren Family." Hakuyuu snorted with Kouha and Hakuryuu when Hakuren paled remembering their lovely sister collecting several killing footwear's that only women could wield.

"Enough of those damnable monster shoes…!" He waved his hands clearly wanting to dismiss the topic and rummaged the contents of the paper bag he has. "Look at this - !" He took out a dark covered medium size book and gave each of them a copy.

"What's this…?" Kouha asked turning the book like it's an alien thing.

"It's a book – duh!" Hakuren sighed exasperatedly.

"I know that, you prick - but what I want to know is, what is the big deal about this?" Kouha opened the book and noticed a familiar name printed at the center end of the front page. "What the –!" He looked again to his cousin then to the book.

"Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic…" Hakuryuu read the title of the book and looked at his older brother in question. "Is this what I think it is…?" Hakuren sighed again and went over the sitting area, resting his body on the couch beside his younger brother.

"I swear I'm as surprise as you all when I found it this morning…" He shook his head and rested his head on the couch he's leaning on. "Everyone who knew his works were all surprised because of that the book was almost sold out in every bookstore in sight. I had to get fast just to buy all of it – man…I don't know why he did it but it was really shocking to know he changed his usual genre to something related to fantasy…"

"What do you think, Entei?" Hakuyuu asked his cousin who remained quiet in the whole ordeal. Kouen looked to the oldest Ren with indifferent expression but his eyes are sparkling in curiosity – after all, he's the number one fan of Koumei's works ever since the young freckled Ren decided to be a writer instead of helping Kouen to their company.

"It's not only him…" Replied Kouen, as he turned his gaze back to the book. "It's a collaborated story…" Upon hearing it the other four Ren opened the book and there in the preface part is the explanation that indeed the book is a collaborated story.

"'Jasmine'…you mean he wrote a book with this person…?" Kouha started reading the first part of the story, "Do you think it's a pen name?" Hakuren just shrugged while Hakuyuu and Kouen also started to read the book.

"This is…really interesting…" Hakuryuu mumbled out. No one disagreed and just let the book to pull them in its fantasy world of magic.

Time and Date: Tuesday 10:55 A.M.

Location: Ren Koumei Penthouse

" _It was a big hit, Koumei-kun! Everyone loved the story and the readers were all speculating about its future outcome."_ Koumei editor, Seishun, excitedly told him in the other line of the phone.

"Spoilers…if only they stop assuming things…" Koumei said dully but deep inside he's really happy about the reaction of the readers of Magi. "Is there anything else I should know?"

" _Oh yeah! There's been request here and there of character illustration for better understanding of the story…especially about 'Gin'…that character is instant celebrity."_ Seishun chuckled when he remembered reading the request in their website.

"That character is not mine besides I really don't like that character…" Koumei huffed, it's not like he hate 'Gin's' character but he just didn't understand his purpose in the story. As much as he gave to improve the storyline 'it' is still Alibaba's original story – even if he doesn't like the characters in the story and hard to admit it they make the story more interesting.

" _I forgot that the original idea of the story is from Ms. Alibaba…I wonder why she didn't became a writer…she has good imagination and way of twisting a story. The readers' just love how dark it became in the later pages…I'm pretty excited myself!"_

"We'll see about that…Alibaba's pretty hyped about it and one of these days who will get the prototype story of Gin's adventures." Koumei informed remembering the word document file Alibaba made.

" _Really…? The fans will be delighted about that! Just update me if you're through for now I'll be going now."_

"Okay…thanks. Bye." Koumei put the phone down and went over his kitchen counter to get himself a cup of Mache tea. He was about to drink the lukewarm tea when the front door burst open followed by stumping footsteps in hallway then the door to his living room opened revealing the smiling faces of his little brother, Kouha and his older cousin, Hakuren.

""Koumei!"" They shouted in greeting. Behind them – Kouen, Hakuyuu and Hakuryuu followed with more grace than the first two.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Mei…" Hakuyuu greeted with a fond smile on his face. Instead of replying to their greetings, Koumei sipped his tea looking really pissed off realizing that two familiar pranksters will annoy the shit out him for a whole day.

"Come on, dear cousin…! What's with the unwelcoming face…?" Hakuren annoyingly asked as he put an arm over Koumei's shoulders. "Your beloved family got the time visit you and you just wrinkled your face like we're the most horrible thing that happened to your life…!"

"Actually…I'm not against about the visiting part if only you didn't come here and admit it or not you're close to the most horrible thing that happened to my life…" Koumei retorted with a glare to Hakuren.

"Ouch…! Entei…your bigoted beloved brother is hurting my feelings…!" Hakuren whined with a fake cry.

"Then stop insulting him in return…!" Hakuryuu chided.

"Ehh…?!"

"What are you…? A kid…?"

Hakuren and Hakuryuu continued to argue while Koumei sighed in exasperation, "Now may I know why I owe this sudden visit from you lot…?" He asked, throwing Hakuren's arm off him. "…Since I don't remember any special occasion this particular day."

"Of course there's a special occasion this day…!" Kouha grinned and took out a familiar book to him. "See…we came here to congratulate you about another splendid book you made…" Koumei narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw something glint in his younger brother's eyes.

"…And…?" He prompted. This time the smile on Hakuyuu, Hakuren, and Kouha widen while Hakuryuu just gave him a thumbs-up - almost creeping him out.

"…And we want to meet the other writer you collaborated with creating this book…!"

"No."

The sudden reply caught them off guard and even Koumei was surprise by his own reply but didn't change his facial expression. "What?! Why?!" Kouha pouted. "I knew it…it's a girl and you don't want us to meet her? We're brothers, Brother Mei…you can't keep secrets from your brothers…!" He whined like a kid.

"No." Koumei insisted as he turned his back to them to get some tea cups and took a jar of oat cookies Alibaba made for him.

"That's stingy Mei…! Come on…tell us…!" Hakuren whined but Koumei ignored him. He gestured them to sit and gave each of them the homemade Mache tea Alibaba made and put a bowl of oat cookies on the coffee table.

"I know you don't like sweets Brother, but just took a bite it's really good." Koumei said when Kouen silently looked at the sweet treats. "And to tell you the truth, 'Jasmine' is a busy individual…even if I want you to meet her she got no time to do so…"

"Darn…" Hakuren and Kouha pouted in disappointment.

"This is good…!" Hakuryuu suddenly said as he ate a piece of cookie in hand. "And the tea also…!" The others echoed him and were surprised to taste such treats – they matched with each other! Kouen hummed in approval since he's not a fan of sweets – the oat cookies are not so sweet and have balance taste that is perfect with the Mache tea.

Kouha grinned mischievously and turned his gaze to Koumei, "So…who made this…?" He asked slyly. The others except for Kouen looked at him waiting for him to answer Kouha's 'question'. "Since I know you don't cook and it's really impossible for you to learn it in a short period of time…how about tell us about this girl who made this for you?" Kouha continued.

Koumei sighed. "Don't get into your luck Little Brother…'she' just kindly made this treats in return of publishing that book." It was a white lie since as much as possible Koumei doesn't want anyone butting in his private life and that includes his family especially if they're talking about a certain girl. _Alibaba_ is his little sweet secret that he liked to hide as long as he can but now that his brothers and cousins came here interviewing him about 'her' is something he can't be sure of what may happen.

"Why are you so secretive about her…?" Hakuyuu finally voiced out his thoughts. "There's nothing wrong if you tell us – we're family here. And Hakuei and Kougyoku are not here to know this." Hakuren and Kouha nodded in agreement.

"I'd rather not say anything about her…" Koumei deadpanned at them and looked at Kouen, silently telling him that the topic should be dismissed. "She said so too…she doesn't want anyone knowing about her."

"If you say so…" Kouen finally spoke and put down his cup of tea on the coffee table. Kouha pouted in disappointment when Kouen himself dismissed the topic. "By the way I need your opinion in a certain project…"

Time and Date: Tuesday (Same Day) 8:30 P.M.

After some more talking with the infamous writer – the Ren boys decided to go home, "Say to your _girlfriend_ that the food she made is really delicious." Hakuyuu waved his goodbye. When they got to the parking basement Hakuren immediately took the liberty to drive the family car while the others went inside with Kouha beside Hakuren while Kouen, Hakuryuu and Hakuyuu are in the backseats.

"Man…I'm full…" Hakuren sighed in content patting his stomach. "That 'Jasmine' girl really knows how to cook and Koumei's really lucky to have her." He started the car and slowly maneuvered it.

"You bet…" Kouha secondly agreed.

"But it's a shame that he didn't tell us about her…" Hakuryuu voiced out. "But really, why…?" He looked at his eldest brother in question who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone has their secrets that they want to hide and Koumei has the right to do so…if for him it's the best thing to do or he just wanted to…it's his decision to do so." Hakuyuu explained.

"Bummer…" Hakuren grumbled out. He turned the wheel and was about to accelerate the speed of the car when suddenly Hakuryuu shouted in alarm. He snapped his eyes to the front and immediately pressed the brake pedal when a figure of a woman appeared in front of the driveway out of the parking basement of the penthouse building. The wheels screeched as the brake stopped the car followed by a thud outside while the occupants of the car were all wide eyed – not even daring to breathe.

"Oh God…" Hakuren finally uttered out in horror. He hastily fastened off the seatbelt followed by Kouha and both of them got off the car to see the person they had run to. On the ground is a woman close to Hakuryuu and Kouha's age looking so startled and unmoving in a sitting position while some items from a plastic bag are scattered around her. "Shit…!" He muttered out and immediately helped her retrieving her things off the ground.

"I – I'm really sorry, Miss…" He apologized while taking the items – Kouha on the other hand helped too. "Are you okay…?" This time he got the chance to look at her and stopped for a moment when he saw the unusual golden colored hair she has.

The said golden haired woman looked at him, "N-no…I'm the one who should apologize…I suddenly walked in your way…I…Oh God…I'm really sorry…" Her golden eyes watered making him and Kouha to panic. "Here…" Kouha gave the plastic to her that she took gingerly – she's still trembling.

"Thank you…" She bowed.

"Are you sure you're alright…?" Hakuren frowned in worry. She shook her head and smiled at him in reassurance. "I apologize again for running into you." He bowed.

"It's alright now…" Even when she said that Kouha can hear her voice trembling – she must be so scared and anyone would be if they were almost hit by a car. After that the golden haired lass ushered them to the car and bid them goodbye.

"Is she alright…?" Hakuryuu asked worriedly. This time Hakuren drove more slowly to prevent that to happen again. "She looked so scared."

"Anyone would be…" Hakuyuu sighed. "Be more careful in the future, Hakuren." Hakuren nodded dejectedly while Kouen looked back to see the golden haired girl is still standing outside the building looking at the car they are occupying.

…

Alibaba sighed and trembled one last time when she got inside Koumei's house – the near death experience really shaken her to fright. Heaving again a lump of air, she took off her laced boots and went inside the living room only to be assaulted by strong arms and familiar lips on her own. After three minutes of kissing Koumei let her lips go while still hugging her – when he was about to say something he felt something off of her.

"Are you alright…?" Koumei frowned when he felt her trembling against him. "You looked shaken up…" Instead of answering Alibaba took a hold of his face in both hands to kiss him again hoping to forget the car incident.

(***)

I'm being mean to Hakuren don't you think...?


	8. Chapter 8

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Time and Date: Sunday 9:30 A.M.

Alibaba excitedly entered Koumei's unit – one Sunday morning…

"Koumei…!" She called out loud and slammed the door close to Koumei's room and immediately shook the freckled writer out of his sleep, "Koumei! Wake up! Wake up!" Alibaba grinned wide and started tickling the poor writer.

"Would you stop that…!" Koumei grumbled out and suddenly sat up from his bed and glared at the grinning golden haired lass kneeling in front of him. "For Pete's sake Alibaba…! It's only 9:30 in the morning…!"

"I know right…!" Alibaba chuckled, "And you know that it's time to wake up by this time…? Come on…! Get your heavy lazy butt out here and come with me in the annual Sun and Moon Festival!" She excitedly announced while trying to heave him up from the bed.

"Oh…" Koumei yawned and went back lying on his bed. "Later."

Alibaba pouted and gave him a dirty look, "Koumei…!" She whined out while bouncing the bed to prevent him from sleeping again. "Koumei!" She shook his arm again and repeated his name in a whine.

"Can't we just go there later…?!" Koumei glared. "It's not like the festival's going away…! It's going to last till midnight…" He sat up again and gave her a gentle slap on her leg before getting off the bed. "Get off…!"

"But they'll start throwing the Sunchiis by 10:15 and we only have 30 minutes to get there…!" Alibaba reasoned out. "Sunchiis is really good and chewy when it's still warm – and I wanna know what flavors they've put this year!"

"I thought it was only for kids…?" Koumei said while stretching his arms and legs.

"No it's not…!" Alibaba shouted and tackled him with a hug, "Come one…! Please…! Let's go there! Hurry up! Hurry up!" She squeezed her arms around his torso and dangled herself on him. "Koumei!"

"Fine! Fine!" Koumei tried to balance his body but Alibaba's weight is making it hard to do, "Just get off me and I can't breathe with you squeezing me like that!"

"Yay!" She got off him so fast that he needed to shift his weight on his legs and feet. "Hurry up!" She cried out and went out of his room while singing merrily in the living room.

It was already crowded in the Palace Park when Alibaba and Koumei got there – all of the people around are waiting for the throwing of Sunchiis – a chewy rice treat that resembles the sun with flavored paste inside that every child loves and adults too. It was an offering to the Sun that gives light and life to world but when the Moon comes out they'll be offering the Moonrose – it's a kind of flower that only blooms when the moon is shining on it and represents the light it gives when the dark night comes out - this is their way of celebrating the annual Sun and Moon Festival, to thank the Heavens for it shares the light and life to the world.

"We should pay respect in the Temple inside the Palace." Alibaba said while pulling Koumei's hand – both of them wearing traditional robes and accessories for the festival. "It's really convenient to have a car these days – we have plenty of time to look around before the Sunchiis Throw." Alibaba smiled and twirled around – indicating her white and blue flamed printed robe with white see-through overskirt and beige underskirt paired with blue and golden lined oriental doll shoes. Her hair donned with clips and blue pearl beaded head accessories with blue butterflies hanging at end.

"Why do we have to wear this anyway…?" Koumei grumbled and looked at his constellation printed red and black robes and white pants and black boots while his hair is donned in usual style. "Some of the people don't even bother…" True enough, some of them are looking at them in awe and fascination especially to Alibaba – she looked like the Moon princess with her traditional Regalia but the color of her hair just tells them that she could be the Sun priestess too.

"Only some…that's the key word, Koumei, but some of them are wearing their Regalia – and would you look at that…!" Alibaba squealed when her gaze landed to a boy wearing a black and white Regalia. "Aww…how adorable…!"

After paying respect and praying in the Palace Temple, the couple went to look around the stands and stores in the Plaza. When the Sunchiis Throw began – Alibaba went out to get as much as many Sunchiis to eat.

"Ouch…!" Alibaba whined when she bit an orange colored Sunchiis and looked at the offending treat. "What the heck…?"

"What happened?" Koumei asked and sat down beside her – they're in a bench to rest for a while after the event and Alibaba happily devoured the treats in the bag she has.

"There is something inside this Sunchiis – it's hard." She frowned and tore the treat open and was surprised when she saw a little diamond inside. "Koumei…!"

"Wow…" Even with a dull voice, Koumei is quite surprised himself, "It's an Evangeline Diamond." He took the diamond from Alibaba and inspected it. "This one is real. So…we have to inform the production of the event about this."

Alibaba grinned, "Then let's go…!"

That day was like Alibaba's luckiest day – when they've informed the organizer of the festival; they gave them a free treat inside the Palace Park and was treated like King and Queen. And what do you know when the Moonrose Ritual ended – the emcee announced them as King and Queen of the Festival this year because of their traditional Regalia.

The only downside is the men wanting to meet and greet the Queen.

And Koumei is not amused.

Although he has a number of women approaching him but Alibaba is _his_ Queen this evening and those men is taking his Queen away from him.

"Excuse me." With his usual dull face on, Koumei swished pass the flirty men surrounding Alibaba and gave them an unimpressed look. "Alibaba, let's go. They're going to start the fireworks any minute now."

"Oh! Right!" Alibaba grinned and politely bid the men goodbye and hooked her arm on _her_ King's arm. "Let's go!" She chirped while missing the dark smirk Koumei gave to the men they've left.

Instead of going to the riverside to see the fireworks with the others, Alibaba and Koumei went up in an elevated park not so far from the Palace Park. Since it's already crowded in the event place, the couple decided to go to a quiet place to see the end of the festival.

"What a great festival…!" Alibaba said and leaned on the bench while Koumei beside her just hummed in approval. "Thank you." She muttered out and looked at Koumei with a gentle smile.

Instead of answering her, Koumei placed his right arm over her shoulders and shifted closer to her, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Uh-huh…sure…" He simply replied. Chuckling quietly, Alibaba lifted her hand and caressed his cheek with a fond expression on her face but before she could say or do something, the sound of the fireworks made her to turn her attention to sky and smiled widely at the bright scenery in the night sky.

Koumei on the other hand is still looking at Alibaba with an unreadable expression on his face but suddenly without saying anything – he took a hold of Alibaba's jaw and surprisingly forced her to turn her face to him and kissed her passionately. Although surprised, Alibaba let the red head writer kissed her and kissed him back – not really caring if someone saw them there.

"Koumei…" Alibaba murmured after the kiss, her half-lidded eyes twinkling with illuminated lights from the fireworks while Koumei looked at her in question "Do you li…?" She stopped for a moment. "Did you enjoy this day?"

Koumei noticed the little slip-up but didn't press any further, "Yes. I did."

"Good." She smiled.

 _You know what Koumei…_

 _I really like you…_

(***)

Time and Date: Thursday 12:35 P.M.

Two months have passed after that day his brothers and cousins visited Koumei in his humble home unit and thankfully for the most part of the ordeal, they didn't show up to annoy the hell out of him. But Koumei can't be too sure and relax when it comes to his beloved family who by now is curious about his private life that he so never going to tell them…unless an accident happens.

Leaning on his comfy couch, Koumei looked at the illustrations Alibaba drew for any request his fans wanted to see and frowned at the perfect sketched of ' _Gin's_ ' character. "She really likes him…" If he guessed it right, this 'Gin' character is the perfect image of Alibaba's ideal man – not that he's complaining but it seems like the said character is based to someone Alibaba knew. Sighing through his nose, Koumei let his body fall down the couch and stretched his long legs up to the arm of the couch. He placed the A4 semi-thick paper on the coffee table beside the couch Koumei yawned and let the silence lull him to sleep.

Time and Date: Thursday (Same day) 2:17 P.M.

Koumei scrunched his brows together feeling the sleepiness leaving his system but he remained his eyes closed and let his body wake up on its own. Seconds later, the air and temperature shifted around him making his lips to twitch in wonder – relaxing his body against the couch Koumei opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling face of woman.

Startled, Koumei suddenly raised his head only to bump their heads together – hard enough to make a huge bump on their foreheads. On the other hand, the unfortunate woman in the name of Ren Kougyoku cried out in pain clutching her forehead in both hands.

"Gyoku…!" Kouha's voice shouted out in worry.

"Oh my god…!" Koumei clutched his aching forehead on his right palm as heard Hakuei gushed over the younger female in worry followed by Hakuren's annoying laughter.

"Brother En…!" Kougyoku cried to her brother who walked towards her and gave her a gentle massage.

"Are you alright, Mei…?" Hakuyuu finally asked the freckled writer and sweat-dropped when he received a glare from the said writer.

"I told you not to startle him out when he's sleeping." Kouen chided his sister while giving her a gentle pat on the head. "Are you alright, Mei…?" Kouen turned to his brother who just gave him hand gesture while still massaging his own head.

"But still…it really hurts…!" Kougyoku whined in pain. Kouen sighed exasperatedly and gently kissed her forehead to make the pain go away. Koumei on the other hand finally got his bearings working and went over his sister and gave her a kiss on her forehead as an apology.

"I'm sorry…you just startled me…" Koumei apologized.

"I'm sorry too…" Kougyoku whimpered.

On the background, Hakuren is still laughing while Hakuryuu kept chiding him to stop. "Can't you even manage to send a simple message that you're coming over…?" Koumei grumbled out, feeling the slight swollen form of the bump he received.

"And where's the fun if we do that…!" Hakuren finally let out his last chortle and went to the couch to slump his bottom on it. Koumei glare dully and sighed – letting them sit and familiarize themselves inside his house.

"What's this…?" Hakuei asked, fingering the papers on the coffee table. "Illustrations…?" The others looked also. "Is this the character design for your latest book?" She asked in awe as Koumei nodded in confirmation.

"As expected from a genius like you, Brother Mei…!" Kougyoku said while looking at the illustrations but when she flipped the next paper she suddenly screamed in excitement. "What the hell happened to you, Gyoku…?" Kouha winced as he massaged his right ear.

"Brother Mei…? This is 'Gin' right…?!" Kougyoku waved the illustration up as an indication while her eyes are twinkling in excitement. Koumei and Kouen raised their eyebrow in wonder and suspicion while Kougyoku continued to admire the good looking character that Alibaba drew. "He's perfect…!" All of the older Ren's twitched except for Hakuei and Hakuryuu who just looked at them in wonder.

"Gyoku…don't fantasize a person who doesn't even exist…" Kouen chided like the good older brother he is.

"But he looked so real…! How did you draw him like this, Brother Mei…?" The glittering eyes Kougyoku assaulted him is nothing than the accusing pointy glares he received from Kouen, Hakuyuu and unsurprisingly – Kouha.

Koumei sighed for the umpteenth time this day and went in the kitchen counter to prepare some oolong tea. "Fortunately, my Dear Sister… the one who drew that character is none other my colleague."

"Your co-writer 'Jasmine'…?" He nodded as he placed the tray of tea cups and pot of tea on the coffee table. "All of them are illustrations she made herself but some characters are still on process."

"Wow…she's really talented to make this…!" Hakuryuu looked again at the illustrations. "Yeah right…" Koumei deadpanned. He took the papers from his siblings and cousins to keep them out of sight.

"Oh – would you look at that…!" An imaginary vein popped in Koumei's head as Hakuren rummaged his fridge without permission while the said 'annoying prick' took out a plate of whole cream mango cake.

"Wow…!" Kougyoku immediately snatched the cake from Hakuren. Hakuryuu on the other hand took out some plates for them to use while ignoring Koumei who seemingly ready to kick them out of his unit.

Sighing again Koumei grumbled, "Do what you want." Pissed as he is now, he visibly ignored the 'innocent' smiles of his siblings and cousins as they devour the cake Alibaba made for dessert – (He would have to explain to her how the cake disappeared like bubbles in the air). "Just wait here for a moment…" He said as he arranged the A4 illustrations in his hands and went upstairs to his work station.

When Koumei got inside his room, Kouen got up from the couch and went to the kitchen counter to make his self a cup of black coffee to fight the sweetness of the cake that surprisingly good in his taste. "That Jasmine girl is really something don't you think so, Entei…?" Hakuyuu asked, savoring the taste of mango and cream inside his mouth.

"What Koumei does in his life is none of my business – as long as he knows what he's doing." Kouen replied dully walking back again to sit on the single seated couch. "And as we all noticed… Koumei is in good hands."

"Is this 'Jasmine' girl his girlfriend…?" Kougyoku asked.

"Doubt it." Kouen, Hakuyuu and Kouha said in unison.

"How so…?" Hakuren asked.

"Koumei would have said something in the first place if that is the case right…" Hakuryuu turned to his elder brother as Hakuyuu nodded.

"Just let Koumei be after all he's in the 'situation' and he's smart enough to know what's right or wrong." Hakuyuu seconded.

Hakuren was about to retort when they heard the front door of Koumei's unit opened – everyone in the living room quieted down waiting for something to happen. A shuffling sound echoed in the hallway followed by a thud of walking footsteps nearing the door to the living room.

"Koumei…! I got some creampuffs and muffins from the owner of my favorite bake shop –" The door to the living room opened revealing a golden haired woman wearing a casual maroon printed blouse and navy blue jeans. She stopped midway inside the living room when both parties looked at each in silence.

"…I think I barged in the wrong unit…!" She hastily said and immediately closed the door leaving the occupants of the living room in shock.

…

…

"KOUHA!" Hakuren suddenly shouted as he and Kouha both stood up from the couches and flung themselves out of the room to stop the 'unexpected' visitor. "WAIT UP~!" They both shouted startling the poor lass as they blocked her pathway out of the unit.

"HIEEE!" She shrieked when two 'devils-in-the-making' grinned slyly at her.

In the living room, Kouen almost groan in shame hearing the shriek of the poor girl that Kouha and Hakuren decided to bully while Hakuyuu sweat-dropped with Hakuryuu shaking his head. The door to Koumei's room opened as the freckled writer looked at them in question, "What's that…?!" He asked but the door to the living room opened again revealing a shaken golden haired girl and two grinning lads holding her shoulders preventing her from escaping.

"Now stay still~!" Hakuren said mischievously but both of them stopped harassing the girl when two flying hard covered books connected in their heads almost knocking them out.

"KOUMEI!" Kouha and Hakuren shouted angrily.

Everyone and cringed except for Kouen when they felt an uncharacteristic dark aura from Koumei, " **What do you two think you're doing…?** " The two pranksters flinched in fright when they saw Koumei's demon eyes.

Trembling in fear, Kouha and Hakuren looked at the golden haired guest when she suddenly pinched Koumei's nose and pulled him along near the glass-paned sliding to the balcony. "I should be the one asking that, Freckles. How many times do I have to tell you to get the laundry **three days** ago…?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want me to wash you and hang you here for three days…?"

"Let go!" Everyone looked at each other as they heard Koumei exclaimed uncharacteristically. "I was about to –"

"Yeah right…you said that to me the last time I told you to take a bath after five days of not bathing." She deadpanned. "Maybe I should –"

"HELL NO!" Koumei blushed. Hakuren on the other hand put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. It's been long since they saw Koumei this embarrassed and uncharacteristic – it was epic!

"Heh – what do you know ~ Baby Freckles is blushing…!" She teased.

"Do you want to die…?" Koumei threatened.

"Well just pray that one day I will trip down the stairs and get stabbed by an umbrella to my throat. Maybe you'll find me twitching in my own blood in the stairs…" The image in their heads made them cringe in gore.

"Alibaba…" Koumei tried not to think about the image that popped up in his mind. "Would you stop telling morbid things…?"

"I'm disturbed myself…" Obviously

"Then don't say it!"

"Aww…that's boring…" Thinking again she smiled, "Maybe an Elevator death would be fine!" She chirped but Koumei just gave her an audible whack on the head.

"Mei…" Finally, Hakuyuu found his voice to meddle in the unusual argument they have heard so far. Alibaba looked at them with her owlish golden eyes and gasped earning their attention to her, "I remember you…!" She looked at Hakuren. "You're the one who almost hit me!"

Koumei turned to glare at his cousin, "You did what?!" His voice raised in a few octaves, looking at Alibaba in shock. Hakuei and Kougyoku gave the poor dark haired lad their deathly pointy glares. "It was an accident –! I didn't mean it and…–"

"I was wondering if my blood is going to stain the car if I was flung hardly against it…it was frightening really…" Alibaba butted in a nonchalant way earning another whack on the head from Koumei.

" **WOULD YOU STOP IT?!** " All of them shouted except for Alibaba and Kouen.

Alibaba laughed good-naturedly as she went to the kitchen counter, "Easy…I'm just humoring you…" She smiled sweetly visibly ignoring Koumei glares. "Before I forgot…Nice to meet you all as you can see I'm a friend of Koumei, my name's Alibaba." She bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alibaba-san." Hakuyuu greeted back. "I'm Hakuyuu and these are my younger siblings – Hakuren, Hakuei and Hakuryuu." He pointed to his siblings then turned to Kouen. "And this young man here is Koumei's older brother, Kouen…" Alibaba bowed to Kouen in acknowledgement. "And these two are Koumei's younger siblings, Kougyoku and Kouha. We are cousins to them."

"Now we're done to introductions…" Koumei scowled a little, "I thought you have a project to finish…?" Alibaba stuck out her tongue cutely and scratched her head.

"I thought I should make you dinner for later since I'll be gone for a while. Especially that it's Friday tomorrow." She went over to the fridge and brought out some vegetables and other ingredients she needs. "I didn't know you have visitors and I didn't bother to call you up to remind you."

The others gave a sly grin looking at Koumei, "So…" Hakuren started. "What is your relationship with Koumei…?" The slyness in his words is too obvious. Upon placing the ingredients on the counter Alibaba looked at Hakuren with an unreadable face.

"I'm his friend." She said bluntly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Hakuren looked at Hakuyuu and Kouen with a disappointed face while Hakuryuu mouthed the 'I-told-you-so' with an understanding face. "Nothing else…?" He turned to face her again to insist his theory.

"I'm like his nanny."

"Oi…! Don't make them misunderstand about us!" Koumei half-shouted at her.

"I supposed washing your – uhmp!" She didn't get to finish when Koumei forcibly shut her mouth with the muffin she got from the bakeshop. "What's that for, you Lazy Freckles?!" She coughed up.

"Just do your job." Koumei glared.

"See what I had deal with…" Alibaba teased again. Hakuyuu smiled fondly and thought that Koumei and Alibaba's relationship is just on the way there. He can see that both of them knew each other well to place themselves in every right situation – maybe this time they are friends but eventually they'll realize the importance they are to each other.

"Alibaba-chan!" Kougyoku chirped and neared the golden haired lass. "You're the one who drew Gin's illustration right…?" Alibaba blinked a couple of times then mouthed an 'oh' in realization.

"Gin…right…I did, why…?"

Blushing slightly, Kougyoku asked, "Did you base him to a real person…? You see…he looked so real so I assumed that he is, right…?" Kougyoku looked at Alibaba in anticipation while missing the dark aura emitting from her brothers and cousins.

"Right…" Alibaba sweat dropped and looked away from the demons in front of her. "Actually he is." Kougyoku squealed in excitement while Koumei's eyebrow twitched. "I based him from the image of my boss." She didn't miss the startled look they gave her especially Koumei.

"Your boss…?" Kougyoku asked cutely.

"Yup." She started washing and cutting the vegetables. "My boss is a popular guy with his good looks and every girl just admires him. I thought I could borrow his character since the role just fit him just fine – do you want to meet him…?" Apparently that question earned more dark glares from the older Ren's. "Or maybe not."

Kougyoku looked at her brothers and cousins with a scowl "Don't mind them!" She turned her attention back to her. "They're idiots." Alibaba shook her head in exasperation and stopped chopping the potato and washed her hands for a moment.

"Here." She took out her phone and opened the gallery app to open the image file of her friend and boss. Kougyoku on the other hand visibly blushed at the image of a hunk man in his late-twenties with slick and shiny purple hair and bright yellow eyes. "He's Sinbad, the owner of Sindria Music Bar."

"He looked like Gin except that…he's more gorgeous…" Kougyoku said dreamily.

"Let me see!" Kouha took the phone and looked at the image. "Yeah right, but he's nothing like Brother En!" He grumbled out.

"You're working in a bar, Alibaba-san?" Hakuei asked politely.

"I worked there as a cook and sometimes a singer. It depends in my schedule and the customers coming in." Alibaba gently snatched her phone back before Kouha could look on it further. "Sometimes I'm a waitress."

"Is he taken?" Kougyoku asked.

Kouha gaped at her while Kouen's face glowered, "N-no…" Alibaba can't help but be worried with Kougyoku's future boyfriend. "He's really popular with most women and he's a playboy, Kougyoku-san." Better make it clear than not. "He's maybe kind and friendly but he's not the kind to settle to one girl."

"How do you know? Did you fall for him too…?" Koumei looked at Alibaba's face but the blank look she gave made him sigh in relief.

"He's my friend since I was a kid and I know him more than the other girls out there." She looked so understanding, "If you fall in love with him you should know him before settling your feelings with him. Beside Sinbad is definitely not my type…" As if on cue, Alibaba's phone rang. "Oh – For the love of God…!" She grumbled out when she saw who is it and swiped the call button before placing it gently against her ear.

" _Why?! Why did you think I'm not your type, Ali-chan!?"_ The others had to strain their ear to hear the unmanly whining on the other line of the phone.

"And here's the Drama King…" Alibaba muttered out annoyingly.

" _Ali-chan~!"_ The caller cried again.

"Sin-chan…" She warned. The others could hear multiple crashes and whatnots then it became quiet again. "Ja'far-san…?"

" _Sorry about that Alibaba-chan…the idiot just woke up so he's still in his hangover state self. Bye!"_ The line went off when Alibaba bid her goodbye while massaging her head.

"Back to the topic…!" She turned to the pink haired lass with a half-stern face. "I'll introduce Sinbad to you if only your brothers permitted you to do so. Other than that I can't promise you anything." The crestfallen look Kougyoku gave made Alibaba to turn away or else she'll give in to her request.

"That being said, Kougyoku…let her do what she needs to do." Kougyoku pouted when Kouen gave her that look. Alibaba smiled fondly at them and continued her cooking – it's been so long since Alibaba got to see a normal interaction of a real family and it's just as warm as she remembered.

 _If only…_

 _No…I'll just have to wait…_

The Ren boys on the other hand decided not to inquire more since Koumei would only answer them vaguely if the girls are here especially now that they got to meet his 'little sweet secret' so they just talked about other things and save up the 'real talk' later with their dear writer.

…

After cooking Alibaba immediately grabbed her things and bid them goodbye, "I really want to chat more with you but I still have a project to finish. So…I'll see you again if we got the time!" Alibaba waved her hand to the Ren Family.

"Be careful!" Hakuei waved back with Kougyoku.

Alibaba smiled and went out the unit with Koumei, "I guess I'll see you after three days…?" Koumei asked after securing the front door.

"I don't know but I'll inform you just in case." She said while placing her bag on her shoulder. "You have a good family. Treasure it more, 'kay…?" The solemnness in her eyes caught Koumei off guard. "Bye." Before he could say anything Alibaba is already inside the elevator.

"Idiot…" He muttered out and went back inside only to find Kouha and Hakuren looking at him mischievously. "What are you doing here…?"

"Aww…why didn't you give her a goodbye-kiss…?" Hakuren whined.

"Don't worry Hakuren I'll personally give you a goodbye kiss since I can still remember that you almost hit my friend." Koumei smiled sweetly at his cousin who gulped in fright, remembering that indeed he almost hit Alibaba the last time they visited Koumei.

"I'm sorry…?" Hakuren apologized but he still earned a hard fist on the head. Koumei huffed while Kouha sniggered as the three of them went back inside the living room.

"Koumei, may I borrow your laptop…?" Hakuryuu asked suddenly.

"Why…?"

"I wanna show you something." Koumei quirked an eyebrow with the others but he complied since Kouen urged him too. "Here." After taking his laptop from his room Koumei gave the device to his youngest cousin.

"Unfair Brother Mei…!" Kouha whined when he saw that Koumei's desktop has a password and they could only open the administrator desktop.

"Yeah right." Koumei grunted out. His family is too nosy to leave without precautionary measure or else he'll never hear the end of it.

Hakuryuu on the other hand ignored his cousin and typed something on the URL bar and clicked the Enter button. "Facebook…? Is there something we need to know about the absurdity of the netizens this particular day, Ryuu-chan…?" Hakuren asked.

"Just let me do the job and shut up." Hakuryuu snapped while typing something on the Search bar of the website.

"Ei-chan~!" Hakuren pouted at her sister but she ignored him.

"Found it!" Hakuryuu exclaimed and moved over a little for them to see. "Watch this." He clicked the Play button. The older Ren's looked more closely and was shock when they heard an angelic voice singing – in the video is a familiar girl singing a song using her lovely voice stunning them in silence.

"I remember her." Hakuryuu started after the video. "She's Alibaba Saluja, daughter of Rashid Saluja – the owner of the Saluja Trading Company and Balbadd Mines." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So she's a typical princess…?" Kouha nodded in understanding.

"You think so…?" They looked at Hakuryuu in question. "She's rumored to be a mistress' child." Koumei's eyes widen in shock at the revelation. "Although everyone thought that she's a typical princess…Alibaba-san is a girl who struggled to gain her father's acceptance but she's a Nobody to their family but a person to use in negotiation for their company." His eyes soften in sadness while Kougyoku bit her lower lip.

"And that video…" Hakuryuu heaved a sigh. "She's in her third year in middle school when she joined that contest…I was there too." He closed the video and scrolled down the timeline. "She joined because her father promised to come that day…"

"And…" Kougyoku prompted but she knew the answer.

"He didn't come, of course. She was so sad that day but tried to smile for all of the audience and sang with all of her heart." He clicked an image of Alibaba when she's in her third year in middle school. "It was stunning and at the same time agonizing to watch – I can almost see her wanting to cry that day."

"Poor girl…" Hakuyuu murmured in pity.

" _You have a good family. Treasure it more, 'kay?"_ Alibaba's voice echoed inside Koumei's head as the freckled writer thought of his dear friend. His eyes turned to the image of the younger version of Alibaba with her smiling with some of her classmate.

"I heard that she moved away from his father's house to fend for herself. Some of my classmates said that she's trying to disown his father's name." Hakuryuu continued.

"Wait…is that over the top…? Disowning your father's name is just too much you know…" Hakuren reasoned.

"I think I understand her intention…" Hakuei intervened as the others looked at her in question. "If she disowns his name then his father can no longer use her as bridal money for his company." Kouen nodded at the reasoning but there's still a loophole in the plan.

"To disown the name is not easy and the law won't give in on her demand that easily." Kouen explained to Hakuei. "But if she decided to marry someone then the name of her father won't matter anymore since she'll have her husband's name instead."

"But if that happens…she needs a man with a high standing." Hakuyuu butted in. "Her family is a powerful and influential one in Trading Industry. She needs someone who could stand against the power of her father's influence but that is more like obeying his father to marry someone for the benefit of their company." Hakuyuu continued. "She doesn't have much any choice. If she marries someone without power – her father will surely doom her husband but if she marries someone with power it's like agreeing with her father's wishes."

"Can you do something, Brother Mei…?" Kougyoku turned to her freckled brother.

"It's still just a rumor, Kougyoku…" Hakuryuu reminded. "There's still a possibility that it's not true. We can't just assume something so personal…"

"But still…" Kougyoku whined. "What if it's true…? What will you do then…?" Kougyoku's words rang in their heads as they looked at her. "You can't hide from your family, Brother Mei. We know you better than you think…" Kougyoku added. "Alibaba…she's important to you, right? You've change in every good way because of her and now that she's within your reach – would you just let her slip away like that…?"

Koumei looked taken aback for a second, "What makes you think she's more than that…?" He asked in denial – with his perfect dull face on.

"You're in denial, Mei…you're being obvious here." Hakuren teased but received a dark glare in return. "Eeep…! But it's true…! The way you looked at her tells everything else…!" He scrambled out of Koumei's reach and hid behind Hakuei. "Besides, it looks like you already have mutual understanding."

"It doesn't mean that I have serious feelings for her…" Koumei retorted. "Maybe I like her now but it's just _that_ but how about tomorrow…or the next week or the next month…? Feelings are too weak to handle that it's easy to disregard if I think of it closely." He explained dully as he added. "And she knows it as well… we may have a close kind of relationship with each other but as times goes by we both will think that we don't have anything but friendship for each other."

Kougyoku looked ready to burst a blood vessel while the others looked understanding in every right way… Koumei's right… if you think of your feelings closely… it is much easier to forget those emotions in just a snap of a finger. Koumei and Alibaba are not stupid to know that, they could cross boundaries… yes but there are still limits in what they could do with each other. Sometimes 'liking' and 'loving' is just not enough reason to prove that a couple is meant to be.

"Then what will you do if she confessed to you…?" Kougyoku looked at him, still insisting her assumptions. "What if she was to marry someone she doesn't even love…? Would let you her go just like that…? What if she told you the truth and seeks your help…? Will you just look at her and do nothing…?"

"Gyoku…" Kouha looked torn in between of who's side should he take…since there's a possibility in her words that is maybe true yet Koumei's decision is final and his explanation earlier just proves how he cares his relationship with Alibaba…even though their feelings for each other is not as deep as Kougyoku wanted it to be.

"You're taking your assumptions over the top, Gyoku." Koumei finally said. "If we take it seriously what do you think would happen…?" Kougyoku grimaced as realization finally seemed to sip in. "You realized that it's likely to fall right…and everything going in between us will be awkward and eventually we'll split apart."

"I…"

"Just leave it like it should be…" Koumei cut in. "I'm not in a hurry and so is she."

 _Even though I'm starting to fall for her…_

 **(***)**

 **About the festival it's just a made-up festival...so...yah...**


	9. Chapter 9

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Alibaba has been in a good mood after her meeting with Koumei's family - they're a lively family that she longed to have if circumstances are different but for now the golden haired lass is bored.

…For the first time…Alibaba, the lively bundle of sunshine…is bored…

Huh. What do you know…?

Life's sucks…

Alibaba puckered her lips as though she's thinking how to disperse the boredom she has right then suddenly her eyes squinted to the laptop innocently sitting on the top of the coffee table.

Huffing through her nose, Alibaba opened the laptop and easily typed out the password through Koumei's desktop, (He's maybe careful with his family but not with her) and rummaged the contents of every folder of her friends' desktop.

"Let's see…" She slide down the couch for better access of the device and clicked a certain folder – PICTURES – that is full of images of Koumei and an unfamiliar beautiful girl. A really beautiful girl – with oriental features of shoulder length shiny black hair and dark brown eyes; She also have a quite height with her considering how she can put an arm on Koumei's shoulders.

She's angelic and mature looking at the same time – very friendly looking.

And they're looking good with each other too.

Alibaba frowned at that, of course everyone has their own chemistry…! It's not like she's jealous or irritated because that lazy writer didn't even told her about his girlfriend (or if not, ex-girlfriend). "She's _really_ beautiful…" She grumbled out under her breath and continued to scan the pictures. Now that she thought of it…she didn't even have a single picture with Koumei since their first meeting...!

"Nah…!" She frowned again when she saw a rather _sweet_ picture, with Koumei hugging the china girl gently while said girl is tucked under Koumei's chin and situated on his lap like the both of them is falling asleep – considering they're under a tree.

"Whatever." She pouted one last time and shut down the laptop. "Maybe I should –" She suddenly shouted in surprise when Koumei appeared in front of her when she stood up from the floor.

"K-Koumei…!"

"So…" The freckled writer started, "What did you see…?" Alibaba didn't answer and just ignored the writer with an indignant scoff. Koumei blinked a couple of times when Alibaba just walked pass him and rummaged the cupboards to prepare something.

"I'm just asking you what you saw…is it that hard for you to answer such a simple question?" Koumei said with an annoyed huff.

"Don't talk to me." Alibaba snapped without looking at him.

With an unimpressed look on his face, Koumei approached the golden haired lass but she constantly and purposely avoiding him. "Alibaba…" He threatened but Alibaba is one stubborn woman.

"Fine." He scoffed. "Do what you want." He ignored her when she looked up at him and went upstairs to his room, closing it not-so gently – while Alibaba remained in the kitchen, now with slumped shoulders and a sad pout on her face.

"I'm such an idiot…" She bit her lower lip when she felt a painful pump on her heart and just continued to cook a meal for Koumei. She was about to call Koumei and apologize to him when her phone's messaging ringtone rang.

For a moment her eyes and mouth gaped but she eventually she shook her head slowly and sighed, "The _case_ is off…" She murmured with saddened voice and without a word or anything to say to Koumei – Alibaba left the unit without saying goodbye.

It was for the best.

(***)

"Is this what you've been doing these past months?!" An authoritative voice of a man shouted in anger followed by a slap of a paper carelessly slamming on the mahogany table – it was a long brown envelope with pictures scattering out of it, some of its content falling down the red carpeted office room.

"Is this what I should expect from an _honorable_ and _respected_ university student?!" The man with an expensive black suit slammed angry fist on his table – looking furiously at the golden haired lass in front of him. "ALIBABA!" He shouted while the lass in front of him remained emotionless not even once flinching even if the voice of the man in front of her could make a bulk man flee like a dog with its tail in between its legs.

"This is outrageous…!" The blonde man continued, "You are a Saluja…what if someone from the media knew about this…? This will be a big issue! Seriously…" He looked at her in disdain, "Like mother like daughter!" Even though Alibaba didn't say anything against his earlier statement – the dark glare she gave him almost made the blonde man to flinch.

"You have no right to involve my _dead_ mother with this issue…as far as I know you are the one who did this to yourself, deal with it." She spat out with equal disgust. "Don't compare me with your own damn mistake." The blonde man glared again at her.

"Oh…so it would be okay to you to be called a whore then…?" The accusation made Alibaba to intensify the dark aura around the room. "Remember that I'm the one paying for your tuition fee and so you owe me so much that if you disobey me I could wreck the life of that 'friend' of yours if you still continue coming to his unit like an affair-woman…disgraceful!" He took the envelope and threw it on her and left her there standing while the pictures of her and Koumei scattered around the room.

"What happened, Ali-chan…?" A man with deep violet hair and bright yellow eyes asked Alibaba as they clean the bar after the long shift that Friday night. Sinbad scrunched up his nose and brows when he received nothing from his _precious_ employee and looked at Ja'far and Masrur for help.

"Alibaba-chan…" Ja'far called out and approached the in-daze lass whose still cleaning the high table she got. "Alibaba-chan…please, speak with us…" This time Masrur, followed by Sharkkan and Sinbad, put a hand on Alibaba's shoulder to catch her attention that thankfully startle her out of her trance.

"Guys…" She murmured out but she just gave them a broken smile, "I'm fine…" This time she hurried in cleaning the place to go home. The other employees of Sindria Bar looked at Alibaba in worry while the golden haired lass finished her task and immediately bid them goodbye.

"She's distracted…" Pisti finally spoke after a minute of silence. "She didn't even stand on the stage to comply with the customers' requests…" Spartos beside her silently agreed with a nod.

"Yeah." Sharkkan started, "I'd rather hear her sing than Miss Sea Witch here – OW!" Yamraiha gave the white haired man a hard bonk on the head while glaring daggers to him.

"That's priceless coming from an assuming playboy like you!" Yamraiha retorted, and the both of them started another meaningless fight.

"Maybe she's broken hearted…?" Hinahoho guessed but instead of another comments coming from his colleagues – Sinbad's horrified scream echoed around the establishment.

"NO!" Sinbad dramatically clutched his head, " _My_ Ali-chan is in love with someone~!" He twisted his head to his employees' direction with his teeth gritting together, "And that stupid man broke her heart!" He was about to run out the bar to catch his _'precious Ali-chan'_ but Ja'far gave him a hard chop-bonk on the head.

"Hey." Ja'far groaned exasperatedly, "You can't just assume things without proof…"

"Actually there is…" Pisti cut in.

"And what is it then…?" Ja'far asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's smiling more than before." Spartos started.

"She's singing more sweetly especially if the requested song is a love song…" Drakon seconded.

"She always found the time to go home earlier even if she has late-night shift." Sharkkan said.

"She would always look at a recipe book and nowadays, she would always use her phone more often." Yamraiha nodded.

"And actually I saw her writing something in her notebook…I bet it's a love poem or a love letter –" Hinahoho stopped when he received an incredulous look, " – or maybe some kind of story…I don't know but she's so intent on writing these days…"

"She's blooming…" Masrur ended with a dull but meaningful voice making all of them except for Ja'far and Sinbad to nod in agreement. Ja'far on the other hand looked convinced while Sinbad's face looked nowhere near the Adonis face he always has as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"WAHHH!" He cried, " _My baby Ali-chan_!" All of them sweat-dropped at their boss' antics and just continued their task for them to go home too.

Instead of complying with her ' _Father's_ ' orders, Alibaba still continued to come over Koumei's unit but in order to distance herself to him – she would always go there when Koumei is asleep or not around his home so that she could still cook for him. She knows that she's leaving her friend without proper explanation but she can't find the courage to tell him about her private life especially now that Rashid Saluja has arranged a party for her and her future fiancée and husband to meet.

It was decided.

And now that she realized that she's falling for Koumei…it was heart-breaking...

She sighed once again and fixed the beige colored embroidered cocktail dress she's wearing for the party that Rashid organized inviting wealthy personalities and companies he only knows. She shifted around the ballroom hall of the hotel her father build years ago and looked for the waiter who carries the cocktail drinks around and every time she walked – all eyes focuses to her direction…well, who wouldn't?

For a simple girl like Alibaba, anyone wouldn't lie to say that she's really beautiful this night – with her long and wavy golden hair fixed in a loose bun leaving her bangs and side-hairs framing her white unblemished face. The beige colored embroidered cocktail dress she's wearing swayed with her every movement as golden sandals adorned her feet. She's wearing thin make-up but it just adds up with her blooming beauty that every men drools over.

And this very Angel in disguise is about to meet her regretful fate.

Unknown to her, a certain Ren Kouen is surprised to see her in the said party but instead of meeting the pretty golden haired lass – Kouen remained in the sideline, very careful not to draw any attention to him.

He silently followed Alibaba in the garden outside the hotel hall and hid behind a pillar as Rashid Saluja followed his daughter minutes later.

" _What are you doing here?"_ The angry man named Rashid Saluja hissed but Kouen heard just as clear as he could. _"Come! Your future husband is there waiting for you!"_ The red-head Ren heard Alibaba whining softly but was stopped by a sound familiar to a slap and her voice muffled like the old Saluja is manhandling her.

" _I-I will…please…Father…it hurts…!"_ Kouen narrowed his eyes when he heard Alibaba gasping for air.

" _Are you still planning to stick with that stupid writer?"_ Kouen almost growled when he realized who he is talking about. _"If you still value your relationship with that writer…you should forget about him since you're marrying Alexander Caesar's eldest son. What can a measly writer like him can do to support you?"_

Kouen heard Alibaba growled, _"Don't insult him…!"_ Another slap shut Alibaba up but she still continued, _"Insult me all you want but don't insult '-Mei! He's a good man and I respect him and I_ like _him!"_ Shocked beyond belief, Kouen heard another slap.

" _Too bad…you're not for him…COME ON! Before I lose my sanity because of your nonsense proclamations! And fix yourself!"_ The grass swished and the father and daughter Saluja went back inside the hotel hall.

"What do you know…? _She_ likes Koumei…" Kouen smiled and took out his phone. "It's been three weeks now…he needs to know this since Alibaba wouldn't fill him in the truth…" He dialed Koumei's number and waited for his brother to answer.

"Mei…?" The tired grunt he received just confirmed how stressed Koumei is since Alibaba mysterious disappearance, "You see…"

(***)

Kouen...oh my god...I fell in love with you all over again...!


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:** Lemon scene

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

Alibaba looked around the hallway and quietly as much as possible opened the unit's door before going in. She took off her knee length brown boots and slowly walked the hallway to the living room's door. "Coast is clear…" She murmured to herself and went inside the living room. She looked at the wall clock of the room and nodded to herself when she saw that it's 4:30 in morning – so she gently closed the door and oh-so quietly went to the kitchen counter to start cooking for Koumei.

For some reasons, Alibaba is feeling too nervous this day and cold too but she thought she's just assuming things since she's wearing a white thick and cotton tank top and a black umbrella skirt that she so rarely wears. And also the way she sneaks in the unit of her 'dear friend' is just unsettling to her nerves but whatever it is – she needs to cook for Koumei and she will flee the place before he could wake up.

And that what she thought…

…

Koumei is pissed or more like he's way-to-go into his demon mode if not for his brother's explanation last Saturday and now he can't even find the urge to fall asleep ( _for the first time!_ ) so in order to calm his self, Koumei took a lukewarm shower at 4:15 in the morning.

Yeah…he's just way too distracted and overly pissed.

And luckily for him, _that woman_ will receive the end of it.

When he heard the soft click of the front door of his unit, Koumei immediately turned off the shower and the lights and rounded the towel on his waist before waiting in the semi-open door of the bathroom.

A moment later, the door of the living room opened revealing the very girl who gave him the most irritating three weeks of his lifetime.

He smirked.

Payback time it is.

Alibaba adjusted her eyesight in the dark and took out her phone to at least light the place a little – she just can't afford to get caught if she so much to turn on the lights. She sighed again and was about to open the fridge when the lights of the room turned on suddenly making her to jump on where she's standing right now.

"So…" A familiar yet dark voice startled her out but she remained her back facing the said owner of the dark voice, "You finally showed yourself…" She can hear him walking towards her – torturing her with the slow movements he's creating. Alibaba gulped and can feel her heart thumping hard against her ribs because of the nervousness she's feeling right now. Gulping again, Alibaba dashed to her left in order to escape Koumei but the red-head writer just hooked his arms around her torso – trapping her with his strong arm.

"And did you think I'll just let you go just like that…" Koumei stated with the same dark tone and smirked when he felt Alibaba trembling against his naked body. Using his other hand, Koumei took a hold of Alibaba's chin and jaw to lift her head near his face as his other hand trapping her lifted her body to dangle over the floor.

She's really short and he will use it to his advantage.

"K-Koumei…" Alibaba stammered out as she felt herself trembled unconsciously against Koumei, who by now she realized is almost naked with only a towel around waist, and gulped again when his other hand gripped her jaws – her face being lifted.

"It's been three weeks…" Koumei murmured darkly as his hand tilted Alibaba's head for him to snuggle his nose on the indent of her neck. "You've gone for three weeks…" He heard her gasping when he sucked on her neck and not-so gently bit her skin.

"You're such a _bad_ girl, Alibaba…" This time Koumei growled out, feeling the familiar heat under his skin, and walked up the stairs to his room. He threw Alibaba on his bed and immediately locked the door when Alibaba tried to get out of the room.

"K-Koumei…!" She stuttered a shout when Koumei began manhandling her and threw her again on his bed; she can even feel his eyes darkening if she so much to move from her position.

"Now, now…you're not going anywhere…" Alibaba heard him growled again ( _she's really regretting now that she wore a skirt this day – an umbrella skirt no less!_ ) and he suddenly pulled her left foot when he noticed her getting closer to the headboard.

"We'll make this the easy way or the hard way, Alibaba…" He glared. "I'm still pissed." He crawled on his bed and pushed Alibaba for her to lie flat on his bed. She was about to say something but it came out as a pained grunt when his right hand gripped her left leg harshly while his left elbow is supporting his body weight.

"You don't want me getting mad, Alibaba." She glared…Huh. That's funny…he's supposed to be the one glaring here.

The brat.

"Get off me!" Alibaba finally screeched, "You can't just do whatever you want –" She stopped when this time Koumei trapped her completely under him with a dark glare of his own.

"I can." It was a possessive response – and very annoying at that but she felt herself shivering in excitement just by hearing his dark voice like that. "And I will do it."

Alibaba didn't get the time to retort when Koumei harshly claimed her lips with own, forcing her to open her mouth. "W-wait…!" She gasped in between as she struggled to get Koumei off her but the freckled writer has other ideas. Koumei took the _innocent_ belt on the drawer next to his bed and took both Alibaba's hand and tied her hands up the headboard using the belt.

"Koumei! Get this off me!" She shouted at him but he ignored her with an amused look on his face. "Koumei!"

"You deserved it." He said nonchalantly, "You practically said you want it the hard way, right." Alibaba stopped for a moment to look at him in disbelief. "Are you done?" Glaring furiously, Alibaba was about to use her legs to hurt him but he got off the bed before she could hit him.

"And where are you going?" Alibaba asked and tried to loosen the belt but it was too tight to budge, Koumei on the other hand, gave her an unimpressed look.

"Eager are we…?" He teased that earned a blush dusting Alibaba's face.

"Just get on with it…" Alibaba slumped, "This is my punishment right…" She looked away, letting her golden hair conceal her face from Koumei. "I'm sorry…" She suddenly felt the indent of the bed and slowly looked up.

"A simple sorry can't cover it up." Koumei said as he fingered the hem of her skirt.

"What do you mean…?" Alibaba shifted to get comfortable while Koumei flipped up her skirt revealing her cycling. He began teasing her while still clothed, "K-Koumei…?" He looked at her with a smile and without word, Koumei kissed full in the lips as he fingered the garter of her cycling and underwear before taking her undergarments off her.

"I-I…" Alibaba gasped out as she felt the cool air of the room, while she tried to hide her exposed _garden_ from Koumei. She can even feel herself getting hot just the thought of Koumei claiming her. "Oh god…this is not happening…"

Koumei smirked and started teasing his mate with his fingers while he gave her butterfly kisses on her face, "That's it…" He murmured. He's not going to make it easy for her just like what she's done to him for three weeks' time. _Not gonna happened that easily, brat_.

"Since you're finally here…" Koumei lifted her white tank top up to her neck revealing her white frilled bra. "Why don't we _fire_ little things up…?" He felt Alibaba flinched a little when she noticed the strap of her bra snapped – freeing her bosoms in its confinement.

"K-Koumei…" She finally stuttered out. "W-wait…" Koumei inserted a finger inside her as full lips took over her own. It's getting hard to concentrate for Alibaba's part especially that Koumei's wriggling his finger inside her before another one was added.

"Wait for what…?" Koumei huskily asked, he began a steady in and out movement – feeling every bit of her body twitching while pre-cum coated his fingers. He was hard, but he ignored his twitching hardness in order to punish Alibaba.

"I-I…Koumei…" Alibaba gasped, feeling her inside clenching around his fingers as he started thrusting his fingers in and out her – feeling the pain and pleasure at the same time. She could only gasped out his name and suddenly bit her lower lip when Koumei took her right nipple in his mouth – sucking gently on it. It was an overwhelming feeling and Alibaba can't find the strength to fight the orgasm threatening to spill from her entrance.

"Can't…" She gasped, her hands clenching against the headboard as Koumei sucked on her left nipple a little harsh while his other hand prodded her neglected right nipple – still penetrating her entrance with his other hand. She can feel herself coming but apparently Koumei felt it too and stopped giving her pleasure.

"What –?" Alibaba practically shouted.

Koumei smirked and lifted himself off her while he remained his fingers inside but not moving them. "Coming there, are you…?" He teased and was rewarded by a glare from his dear friend.

"Koumei…you bastard!" She cussed but she lay down his bed still – seemingly calming herself – but Koumei suddenly twisted his fingers. "Would you stop that –!" She glared and tried to get away but her hands are tied and Koumei's trapping her legs so she could only glare at him for torturing her.

The freckled writer inwardly snickered when Alibaba sat up and tried to get him off but he just thrust his fingers inside her – he can feel her pre-cum flowing – and it was a nice view. With her almost naked in front of him – it was hard to resist.

"Koumei…if you just want to tease me just get off." Alibaba snapped at him and felt him again thrusting inside her. She glared hard at him and cussed when he started penetrating her again and again getting her almost coming and stopping when she was about to.

"Just get off me!" It was frustrating really…how did he even know this kind of torture?! Oh… right…he's a writer for crying out loud. Her frown darkened when she heard him chuckling annoyingly at her and taking out his fingers off her.

"You want to finish, I assumed…?" Koumei smiled teasingly.

Alibaba rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Oh – how did you know, Captain Obvious?!" She sarcastically retorted.

"I know alright." Koumei said taking hold of her legs and spreading them apart, "Remember that I will make it hard for you…since it's your punishment." Alibaba blushed as she felt Koumei's pale red eyes scrutinizing her body especially her exposed womanhood. "I'm still pissed the last time you visited me…" He arched an eyebrow, "Somehow…are you jealous of _her_ …?"

Alibaba's eyes widen as realization donned on her, "T-that's…" She stammered, thinking of an excuse to say but the after effects of Koumei's torture makes it harder for Alibaba to think.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ then…" Koumei smirked inwardly.

"I'm not jealous!" Alibaba shouted in denial. "You're assuming things, Koumei!"

Koumei nodded repeatedly, "Uh-huh, sure." He doesn't even looked convinced, "To tell you the truth, that woman _was_ my girlfriend – her name's Mishil – a woman from a prominent family and the first girl I got serious so far…" Taking in Alibaba's pitiful state, Koumei untied her bindings (the belt) and carefully situated her on his lap while he leaned against the headboard.

"K-Koumei…I'm…" Koumei shushed her and glared at her if she so much tried to escape.

"I'm a guy who was never serious to any woman – it actually runs in the family…as what I can see with my brother and cousins but Mishil's family is a friend of our family so everyone thought that we'll end up together. I can't disagree in some cases… she's beautiful, well-educated and kind too…"

"What happened…? Why did you break up with her…?" Alibaba asked while fixing her tank top and bra but Koumei just grunted annoyingly before taking off the offending garments. "Hey!" Koumei glared again and flipped her hair to the side revealing her soft creamed colored skin and neck.

"She and I never cheated or we never argued so seriously to make it happened…" This time Koumei untied the towel around his waist as his hands fondled Alibaba's bosoms. "We just had to let each other go…our feelings with each other faded away…and before we know it…we just split apart."

He smirked when he felt his partner getting warmer against his own naked body so he slightly spread his legs apart before placing Alibaba in between his legs – his throbbing length touching her lower back. "Then I realized, we didn't get enough time with each since we're both working – the feelings we have is just something we just want to test if we're right for each other or not. I wasn't even frustrated even if she didn't call or text for three weeks straight. I thought it was a serious relationship but in the end – it's not." He then circled his right arm around her bosom as his left hand started penetrating her entrance again.

"Ah…!" Alibaba gasped. "K-Koumei…s-stop…!" Her hands gripped Koumei's legs to control herself but she almost screeched when Koumei stopped again. She swiveled her head to face Koumei but the writer just gave her a kiss before she could say anything.

Both of them gasped for air when they let go, "Alibaba…" Koumei called while shifting her position so that she's facing him. "Alibaba…" He called again as golden half-lidded eyes looked back at him, "Tell me the truth…" He let her circle her legs around his waist – feeling her entrance on the tip of his member.

"Tell me…" He dared.

"I-I…" Alibaba tried to turn away, placing her palms on Koumei's broad chest, but the freckled writer took a hold of her jaws for her to face him directly. "Please…"

"You know how frustrated I am when I didn't find you in my unit for three weeks? When you suddenly disappeared _that_ day without saying anything? I've never been so frustrated and irritated in my life because you're goddamn not here!" Koumei growled. "I want to know what happened to you but you just disappeared and if not for my brother informing me with your whereabouts I wouldn't know the truth…" Alibaba yelped when Koumei suddenly pushed her down the bed with her bottom being lifted by Koumei while he kneeled in front of her – his throbbing member twitching in anticipation.

"K-Koumei…w-wait a s-second…!" Alibaba tried to sit up but she stopped when the tip of Koumei's manhood entered her.

"But worry not, little girl…I'll have you, right here right now." Koumei growled again as he fully sheathed himself inside her in one go. They both moaned and grunted as Koumei started thrusting inside Alibaba. It was a firm pace – not too slow but not too harsh.

"A-ah…!" It was too much for Alibaba…considering Koumei's size that he so lives up with his own height – she gripped the cover of the bed, feeling it moving with them. It was painful yet pleasurable that she just found herself pulling Koumei to lean on her body as he continued thrusting inside her with a seemingly fast pace.

" _You_ are _mine_ now, Alibaba…" Koumei grunted in between his thrusts, while nibbling Alibaba's earlobe and neck – marking her as _his_. "Tell me _you_ are _mine_ …!" He snapped out, adding pressure in every thrust.

"I-I…" Before Alibaba could answer something inside her was hit making her to moan so loudly as her nails gripped Koumei's back in indication. "O-oh…my…g-god…!" Koumei smirked against her neck and started hitting the same spot making her to writhe under him. "I-I c-can't…!"

"Tell me…!" Koumei commanded, not stopping from hitting her sweet spot, "Tell me _who_ do _you_ belong…!" He kissed her again, sucking her tongue along with her.

"I…" Alibaba gasped feeling her hands scratching Koumei's back, "I-I…belong-g…" She wheezed as both of their bodies moving with each other's thrust.

"I can't hear you…!" Koumei snapped out, he lifted his body to gain more control of his thrusts while Alibaba's hands fell on either side of her head. "Say it…!" He hit her sweet spot again and again while tears flow down from her eyes.

"I-I'm…y-yours…!" She cried out but Koumei simply put more pressure in his thrusts, glaring darkly at her. He can feel her clenching around him as she gasped, "I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm yours!" Alibaba chanted as she can't control her feelings and body, "I'm only _yours_!" She cried out with her tears falling freely with her sweat. "JUST _YOURS_!" She cried out one last time before clenching her inside muscles and coming head on with a loud moan.

"That's right…!" Koumei growled darkly, " **You** are _mine_!" After a couple of thrusts and the overwhelming heat and clenched muscles around him, Koumei too came – filling her with his essence.

Silence engulfed the room as both of them tried to catch their breaths as the aftereffects of the events is taking the toll off them. "I heard that…" Koumei huffed with a smirk on his face; he took out his member from her entrance and lied down the bed beside Alibaba. "There's no taking back." He hugged Alibaba and gave her a wet kiss before kissing her forehead.

"H-how…?" Alibaba started with a blush, feeling their essences mixing and flowing inside her, "How did you know…?" She finished with a heavy breathe, circling her right arm over Koumei's chest. It was obvious that Koumei knew about the planned arranged marriage so might as well know how.

"Brother En saw you in a party – he's invited there too and he happened to see you there with your _father_..." He touched her left cheek with his thumb, "He's abusing you…" Koumei's narrowed his eyes when Alibaba's eyes widen, "Don't worry…I'll handle it for you…" He reassured.

"B-but…!"

"No 'buts'…!" Koumei shushed her. "You are mine…" He gave her a repeated chaste kiss on her lips, "I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you anymore." He said and nibbled her upper lip and kissed her again and again. "Now go to sleep." He ordered. "I'm tired."

"Yeah right…" Alibaba huffed but she smiled tiredly and finally let her body rest for a while. "I love you…" She murmured one last time as her eyes shut close.

"I love you too…" Koumei replied and went to sleep with her – their naked bodies so close together.

(***)

I'm such a pervert...!T.T


	11. Chapter 11

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

"Why can't we visit Brother Mei and Ali-chan…?" Kougyoku whined while shaking Kouen's arm while the said older brother just ignored his sister and continued to read his book. "Brother En…!" Kougyoku's high-pitched voice whined.

"Brother En…" Kouha pouted along with Kougyoku. "You said yourself that they're a couple now right…? Why can't we go there to celebrate?" He glared softly to his dear older brother while Kougyoku continued to whine.

"It's been a month right…?" Hakuei turned to Hakuyuu who nodded with a knowing smile on his face, "So…why can't we visit them…?"

"You're so innocent, Ei-chan…!" Hakuren suddenly opened the door to the lounge room of the house and ignored Kouen's fiery glare, "It's obvious that those two would be busy for a while." Hakuyuu rolled his eyes at him, "You said it yourself right…it's been a month already…" He snickered and stepped aside when a couch pillow was thrown at him.

Hakuei blushed while Kouha's face contorted to realization and he, too, blushed himself, "You mean…?" Hakuren's smirk widened as Kougyoku whined again – not really getting what they're talking about.

"Gyoku…" Kouen started and leveled his voice or else he'll growl at her in annoyance, "Mei is busy and so as Alibaba…" He glared softly at her when she pouted, "It's better to let them for a while or we'll all receive Mei's wrath if we so much to step inside his unit."

"But Brother En…!" Kougyoku stomped her foot.

"Don't push it, Gyoku-chan…" Hakuyuu intervened for Kouen's good sanity, "If Entei's a demon…Mei is a bigger demon especially if you disturbed him in the middle of his _work_." Hakuren laughed out loud when Kougyoku just gave them a clueless face.

Kouen sighed in exasperation as the door opened again revealing Hakuryuu, "Guys…Koumei's here with Alibaba-san…!" Before anyone could respond properly – Hakuren with Kouha and Kougyoku immediately left the lounge to the meet the 'new' couple.

"What just happened…?" Hakuyuu's widen but amused eyes looked at Kouen and Hakuei while Hakuryuu shrugged his shoulders in wonder.

When the three nosy Ren's got to the visitor lounge room, they immediately hid from sight of the occupants of the said room. In there, sitting across each are Koumei with Alibaba and Ren Koutoku with Kahoko.

"What's this…?" Kougyoku hissed.

"Just listen…!" Kouha shushed in low tone.

"Shhh…!" Hakuren hissed in annoyance as the two pink-heads clamped their lips close.

They heard Koutoko clearing his throat while Kahoko hummed in mild accusation, "So…Mei…" Koutoku started, surprisingly nervous. "May we know what's with the sudden visit with your _friend_?"

"Or more likely, care to tell where in the damnation did you picked up that _slut_." Kahoko narrowed her eyes and sneered at Alibaba's direction. Alibaba on the other hand, flinched visibly and shifted closer to Koumei, her expression shifted sullenly.

Koumei saw this and bore a demonic dark glare at his mother, "If you're just here to insult _her_ – the door is open for you to leave. I care nothing of your opinion, so please would you _kindly_ shut your mouth."

"W-what…?!" Kahoko is not the only one sputtering and gaping at Koumei, "Y-you insolent brat…!" She stood from the couch and pointed a finger at Koumei, fuming furiously.

"Kahoko…!" Koutoko intervened with an authoritative voice, "Sit down and listen." Kahoko looked like she'll say something rude but Koutoko gave her the famous Ren glare that could make anyone flee miles away and immediately sat down again.

"Well…?" Koutoko turned again his attention to his son and his _future daughter-in-law_ (or so he thought she would be starting today) while ignoring his fuming wife beside him.

Koumei sighed, "Father…I actually don't want to waste my time here but Alibaba…" His eyes shifted to the golden haired woman beside him, "…wanted to meet you and at least inform you of our plans."

"Oh…?" Koutoko looked at Alibaba and hummed in approval, _just what a Ren should and could have…classic_. "And…?"

…

…

"We're engaged."

"HOORAY!"

The four adults in the room looked at Kougyoku in surprise while Kouha slapped a palm on his forehead and Hakuren pumping a fist in victory.

"Congratulations!" Hakuei exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"Should we be concerned, Entei? Mei's ten steps ahead of us now…!" Hakuyuu smirked and looked at Kouen who just shrugged indifferently.

"You all know that they should be talking about this privately, right…?" Hakuryuu gulped when he saw Koumei glaring darkly at his siblings and cousins.

"Koumei's getting married…?!" Ren Gyokuen and Hakutoku suddenly appeared behind Hakuryuu with gleeful states.

"Way to go, brother!" Hakutoku laughed out loud while Koumei's head hung low with the same demon aura around him.

" **Get out**." Alibaba sweat-dropped when the uninvited guests scrambled out of the room leaving the four still facing each other, "Good riddance." Koumei grumbled out.

"I see…" Koutoko chuckled, "So you're here to have our blessing…?" Koumei nodded but Kahoko once again found her voice to sneer at them.

"And why should I approve to such… _woman_!" Kahoko scoffed.

Koumei narrowed his eyes but before he could retort at his mother, a mouthful of meat bun was shoved in his mouth – almost choking him in surprise. Munching the offending food and gulping it down, Koumei turned his glare at his fiancée but Alibaba just gave him an unimpressed look.

"Now, now…Koumei…" Alibaba finally spoke, "We're here to pay respect to your parents and not spewing rude words to them."

"It's a waste of time." Koumei retorted, "I'm not a child to get their approval to everything I want to do with my life." A pinch on his nose made Koumei to wince.

"It doesn't mean that we're not inclined to inform them…!" Alibaba let go of his nose, "They're your parents – they have the right to know what's going on in your life even if you can handle yourself just fine." Then she added, "You don't want them to see you shoved inside the oven and being cooked like a roasted chicken right…? That would be unpleasant."

Koutoko and Kahoko looked flabbergasted looking at Alibaba while Koumei face palmed, "Alibaba…" Seriously…? Can't she just at least read the atmosphere…?

"At least you're not hanging on the window railing while your head is stuck on it." Alibaba smiled sweetly.

"ALIBABA!"

"How did it go, Brother…?" Kouha asked when the couple finally entered the lounge room where the young Ren's are. "They have approved, right…?"

Kougyoku nodded in anticipation and grinned like a mad Cheshire with Hakuren, "Yeah…tell us…!" They urged.

"It went well…I guess…?" Alibaba quirked a small smile. "Kahoko-san doesn't seem to like me – and I really wonder why…" She took the cup of tea from the coffee table and sipped on it, "She was sneering and fuming all the way of our conversation. Especially when we told them the truth…"

"The truth…?" Kougyoku echoed.

"About me being a mistress' child…" Alibaba admitted nonchalantly, "She kept looking at me like I'm the dirtiest woman in the whole world."

"You sound alright talking about your heritage…it doesn't bother you that much…?" Hakuyuu asked.

"It was a common reaction when people got to know who I really was…" Alibaba smiled, "But if I took offense on it, nothing will change with the way they look at me. But even if they think me and my mother are sluts or whore…we never stooped down like one. My mother loves me and I love her too so I really don't care about how they see me like I'll grovel to every man's pants."

"Now that you mention it…" Hakuei smiled fondly, "I think Koumei has the right to meet your mother right…?" Alibaba stopped for a moment.

"My mother's dead…" The sullen look Alibaba has surprised them, "She died when I was just a kid…and that's the very reason why my _father_ took me since I have no other relative than him. Before I knew it…he was controlling my life and was only entitled to study hard and obey him at all cost. Being a wealthy man has its perks so I can't even fight against him when he said I was to marry one of his business partner's' son."

"It's been taken care of." Koumei cut in with a glower plastered on his face, "Before we got here, we went in her _father's_ house to talk to him." He smirked like he remembered something funny.

"And…?" Hakuren prompted.

"And he's pissed…really pissed." He chuckled darkly, "He started spouting something like I was just a mere writer that he could crush with his money power and all. Then he started cursing both of us like he's bursting a blood vessel – but the moment I told him who I was and what kind things I could do against him…" He chuckled again, "He looked like he was going to piss his pants and started sputtering excuses. He's laughable…thinking that he could really fight against me."

"He's a demon." Alibaba declared.

"We know right." They all agreed.

"So when is the wedding…?" Hakuryuu asked earning an excited noise from Kougyoku.

"We planned it after my graduation," Alibaba announced, "It's still early after all to start a family." She smiled sweetly but she blushed, remembering something that she will never voice out in front of Koumei's family.

But Hakuren noticed her blush and doesn't seem to care his own safety, "I knew it…! You had sex!" The blush from Alibaba, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu and Hakuei made Kouen and Hakuyuu to simultaneously give him a hard whack on the head.

"You were not supposed to say that out loud…!" They shouted.

(***)

Hakuren you idiot!


	12. Chapter 12

Magi Modern!AU…so I hope you'll like it. _Fem_!AlixMei

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Pens and Papers

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Alibaba Saluja, Ren Koumei

 **Summary:**

He's lazy and the kind who likes to bury himself inside his work station room with all the books he got and the smartass she'd never imagine she would meet that one day she shared her umbrella to him.

(***)

 **Epilogue and Extras**

 _ **1.1**_

"So…you're _Ali-chan's_ lover…?" Sinbad scrutinizing look made Koumei to arch an eyebrow to the older man in front of him. For some reasons, Alibaba wanted to have another blessing from someone – and this someone is Alibaba's employer. Ever since they came upon the said bar establishment – Koumei has received his fair share of stares coming from the other employees that Alibaba considers as her family.

"Correction… _I_ am her _fiancée_." Koumei said with his usual blunt and dull voice.

While the others softly gasped – Sinbad on the other hand gaped at him and suddenly stood up from his seat, fuming furiously – "WHAT?!" His voice raised in a few octaves as he looked at the _smug_ freckled writer in accusation.

"Sin-chan…!" Alibaba started.

"No…!" Before anyone could react Sinbad snatched Alibaba from her seat beside her fiancée and hugged her against his chest while glaring darkly at Koumei. "I would never allow my baby Ali-chan to marry you!" He shouted.

This time Koumei abruptly stands from his seat and glared back at Sinbad, "And what do you think you're doing…? Get your hands off her!" He shouted and snatched his fiancée back.

"No…!" Sinbad whined. "I will not let you taint my precious baby's innocence…!" He grabbed Alibaba's arm and tried to get her back but Koumei has a firm grip on his future wife.

"I need some help here…!" Alibaba whined while the two men in sandwiching her glared at each other.

"Should we…?" Pisti murmured to Yamraiha.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Drakon reasoned out.

Another shouting was heard (with Sinbad whining like a child) and curses thrown at each other before it followed by two loud hard bonks.

"Good riddance…" Alibaba grumbled out.

 _ **2.2**_

The night after Koumei and Alibaba announced that they're engaged…

Due to majority demand, Alibaba and Hakuryuu prepared the dishes for the dinner that night and all of them are enjoying the delicious food the two have made – especially the older Ren's.

"That was delicious Alibaba-chan…!" Gyokuen praised good-naturedly.

"Yeah, this is the best dinner so far…! Don't you think so, Koutoku…?" Hakutoku laughed while Koutoku hummed in agreement.

"Kahoko…?" Gyokuen called out the red-head and eye-pointed her to Alibaba.

"Fine." The others secretly smiled, "It's not bad…" He blushed lightly and looked away when her husband looked at her teasingly.

"Thank you." Alibaba smiled widely and was about to go to the kitchen to get the dessert but suddenly she felt her feet leaving the floor. "Huh? What?!" Alibaba struggled out but Koumei just firmly lifted her off the floor and situated her on his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"Koumei…!" Alibaba shouted and tried to get off him. "Put me down!"

Instead of answering Koumei turned to his family with an unusual dark smile on his face, "Good night." He simply said that sent a shiver down their spines, "And you're coming with me." He replied and went out the dining room while Alibaba kept shouting at Koumei.

"Hakuryuu…?" Kouha called out.

"Yes…?"

"Can I share a bed with you tonight…?" Hakuryuu paled and nodded furiously.

"Maybe you should sleep with me tonight, Gyoku-chan." Hakuei hastily announced.

 _ **3.3**_

"Mama…"

Koumei simply looked at the stone tomb and then looked up the dark clouded sky – the forecast said that it's still unidentified if it's going to rain or going to snow but they've brought umbrella nonetheless.

"See this…?" Koumei noticed the first snowflake falling from the darkened sky, "I'm getting married…!" He took out a gloved hand and caught the flake before it melted.

"Who am I marrying…?" The sky started to rain snow now, the puffs of his breath visible in air, "He's a good man I'll tell you – he's a bit lazy but I can manage that. Don't worry about me now okay…?" He lowered his head and looked ahead of him when he noticed something.

"Koumei's taking care of me, Mama…" He heard her sniffling, "He's family now…!" He narrowed his eyes when he saw an apparition, "So tell Kassim that I'm in good hands…!" A figure of a black haired woman with an ever familiar expression smiled at him.

"Alibaba…" He uttered out unconsciously still looking at the ghost.

"Yes…?" He blinked and the woman is gone.

"Never mind..." And he kissed her with passion in the middle of the cemetery with the snow falling down on them.

 _ **Fin**_

(***)

Ah…my hands slipped…


End file.
